


Seven

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Dominant Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Submissive Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, adult baby play, various sexual tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean as the eldest son has complete control over his little brother, including the right to sex. AU. Takes place in some parallel dimension.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean ran his tongue down the left side of his brother’s neck, a particularly sensitive zone which normally reduced Sam to a hot mess.

At times, Dean wondered if there was a direct line from there to Sam’s cock, in that if Dean licked and sucked long enough, Sam would orgasm without a hand touching his groin, merely through neck stimulation. One day, he’d try it out. 

Of course, Sam had little say in how Dean used him. The older man was in command and he exercised that authority according to his pleasure. And fucking his baby brother was very pleasurable.

 

At that precise moment, Sam was crouched on all fours on top of the huge bed, completely naked, the only two sparks of color embellishing the perfectly tanned skin were the tail hanging down between Sam’s thighs and the dark green collar around his neck, from which dangled a gold dog-tag with the letters S A M elegantly traced out by pure white diamonds.

Dean bought only the best for his little brother. Sam was worth every penny.  
Whenever he took Sam with him to the exclusive clubs the rich, first-born frequented, Dean always kitted Sam out with the best money could buy.  
It helped, of course that among the elite, the Winchesters were at the apex, the family as rich as Midas, each generation having added to their wealth.

 

Reluctantly Dean ended his enjoyable teasing of his brother’s neck and took a half-turn around the bed to better appreciate the sight of Sam’s perky, packed ass.  
In his pants, his cock strained against the cloth of his designer jeans, memory of the glorious fuck he’d not long ago enjoyed, riding that very ass, his come ejaculating in powerful spurts, his cock held in the grip of the perfect ass-hole.

Dean thanked the heavens for his good luck in having one of the most envied little brothers in the entire city.

His friends and colleagues never stopped casting covetous glances at his brother, imagining just how sweet it would be to fuck him.  
Dean wallowed like a happy pig in their envy. They could look all they wanted but they could never touch. Sam was his.

The first-born had the power of life and death over their younger siblings, could buy and sell them on a whim.  
He’d been offered enormous sums of money for his little brother, but even if he’d needed the cash, which he didn’t, there was no way he’d relinquish Sam.

 

He ran a finger around the rim of Sam’s hole where the butt-plug exited before becoming a chestnut-colored tail. Dean had requested it custom-made; the hair dyed the exact shade of Sam’s tousled locks.  
Everything concerning his little brother had to be perfect. Sammy was special and had to be treated as such. Leaning forward he tongued the sides of Sam’s thighs, gratified to feel the tremors on the velvet skin.

Most big brothers didn’t give much thought to their siblings’ enjoyment, all that was important was their own, but Dean had always believed that giving Sam pleasure would positively enhance his own, and so it had been.  
Moreover, when Sam orgasmed, he was a delight to watch; he writhed like a snake while emitting delicious little whines and whimpers. All of which added to Dean’s libido.

Especially when he used the whip on the enchanting ass, Sammy’s reactions were particularly provoking, contributing to giving Dean an awesome orgasm. Not that Dean ever did any permanent damage, but the toys he’d acquired to use on his baby brother definitely produced some arousing wailing and whimpering.

 

Today was Wednesday-puppy day.  
During the night, Sam had been curled up at the foot of Dean’s enormous bed.  
The older Winchester had set his alarm for 3am. When it chimed, it was Sam’s job to crawl between Dean’s legs and lick his way up from his big brother’s ass-hole to the underside of his balls, before dedicating his pretty mouth and soft lips to the thick cock.  
Sam had the blow-job down to perfection, just like everything else Dean had taught him.

At times, when Sam was in puppy mode, Dean would gag him with a muzzle, but recently he’d begun to leave his mouth free. You just never knew when Dean might need to to use it.

However, a lead was currently attached to Sam’s collar, the extremity dangling down onto the bed.  
The collar and lead too, had been made to measure in soft green velvet to exactly reflect Sam’s hazel eyes. Dean thought the color made a pretty combination with the gold tag and the expensive gemstones.  
With a last satisfied glance, Dean picked up the lead and tugged on it. Sam slid nimbly off the bed onto the lush carpet, keeping himself on all fours.

Dean bent down to caress the long chestnut curls. He’d let Sam’s hair grow longer and now it tumbled around his shoulders in wayward curls. ‘Come on, boy. Ketch will have filled your bowl already. Today’s your favorite. Rice and tomato.’

Dean held the lead as Sam crawled along at his side to the dining room. 

‘Sir,’ Ketch announced. ’Sam’s dinner is in his bowl. He should consume it while it’s hot. Yours is on the table.’  
‘Thank you, Ketch.’

Bending over, he freed Sam from the leash and with a light slap on his ass, pointed towards the bowl of food.  
‘Go on, pup. You’re going to need all your energy for later.’

Obediently Sam made his way on all fours to the white porcelain bowl where his pink tongue darted out from between his lips to taste the food. With a happy whine, he dipped his mouth into the bowl and lapped at the delicious rice.

Now that Sam was settled, Dean dedicated himself to the home-made hamburger and fries Ketch had prepared. Casting an occasional glance at Sam, he was pleased to see his sibling was enjoying his dinner as much as he was.

When Dean had eaten his fill, he called Sam over.  
‘C’mere, pup.’  
Dutifully, Sam crawled over to his brother.

Smiling down at him, Dean grabbed a humid napkin. ‘You always were a messy eater, Sam.’  
His puppy’s face was speckled with spots of rice and tomato. Napkin in hand, Dean proceeded to clean up the mess.

‘There, that’s my boy.’ Leaning forward, he placed lingering kiss on the delectable lips, enjoying their soft texture. ‘You’re such a good puppy, Sammy that I’m going to give you a treat.’

Dean palmed the remote control for the vibrating butt-plug inserted in Sam's ass. ‘Roll onto your back pup. That’s it.’

Flicking the switch, Dean set it to low to allow Sam to get used to the movement before turning it up and enjoying the sight of Sam’s butt writhing erotically on the thick pile carpet. His brother was beautiful to behold, the long, tanned body completely concentrated on the anal stimulation. 

When Dean reckoned his brother was adequately aroused, he bent over and fisted the bobbing cock, amused that he only had to pump the shaft a couple of times before Sam orgasmed in a rhapsody of mewls and whines.

‘You enjoy that, pup?’ Dean asked with a smirk, knowing Sam definitely had.  
Sam nodded, his eyelids still heavy with afterglow. 

‘You may speak, Sam.’  
‘It was awesome, Dean,’ Sam murmured.

 

Dean wrinkled his nose. ‘You’ll be needing a relaxing bath tonight, dude. When I get back from my afternoon at the office, I’ll groom you until you’re the prettiest puppy in the entire country. Now, I’m already running late, so you lie down in your basket and take a nap.’

Sam rolled back over onto all fours and made his way to the huge, padded dog-basket arranged for Wednesday’s games in the corner of the room. As he shuffled along, Dean feasted his eyes on the perfect ass, from which the tail dangled enticingly, undulating from side to side as Sam crossed the carpet.

Once there, Sam curled up, let loose an enormous yawn and closed his eyes. Dean got up, grabbed a blanket from the couch and draped it over his drowsy little brother.  
Wouldn’t do for Sam to catch cold.

Paying a quick visit to the bathroom, Dean stepped quickly to the front door, exiting the mansion and getting into his car. There was an important meeting to oversee this afternoon.  
Cranking up the powerful engine, he put all thoughts of his brother from his mind and mentally went over the notes he’d previously drawn up.

The huge gates of the estate opened automatically at his car’s approach and Dean turned onto the highway.  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sauntered into the boardroom as if he owned the place. That wasn’t quite true, at least not yet, though it did no damage to remind everyone else that he was the heir to Winchester Enterprises. 

The current number one was his father, John Winchester.  
The aforementioned Winchester lifted his head to roll his eyes at his son as Dean circled the table to take the vice-president’s chair. 

‘Dean.’ John greeted his son with a lop-sided smile. ‘I see you haven’t mastered the science of arriving on time for Company meetings.’ There was no fire to the older man’s words. He was merely pointing out the obvious.

‘Come on, dad,’ Dean grinned, slipping onto the luxurious. padded chair. ‘We all know the first twenty minutes of any reunion consists of small talk and ruffling of feathers.’  
He smiled sweetly at the other members seated around the oak table, none of whom opened their mouth to object.

 

‘Well, now that you’re here, Dean, we’ll begin vetting today’s agenda.’  
John’s voice was smooth and conciliatory. Unlike his son, he preferred to keep the peace and gloss over any petty quarrels. To John, the family business came before anything else.  
That’s how his ancestors had run things- an iron fist in a velvet glove- and John had every intention of continuing the tradition.

The group got down to business and it was more than three hours later before the members began gathering up their pens, papers and tablets, storing them in briefcases, ready to take their leave until the next meeting.

John waited until everyone except his son had vacated the room, before getting up from his chair and going to the coffee machine, grabbing two cups of the black steaming liquid and placing one in front of Dean. 

’Thanks, dad,’ Dean said. ‘I really needed that. These meeting are so fucking boring’  
‘But necessary,’ John added. ‘You should learn to be more accommodating towards the other members of the executive. It would make things easier for us all.’  
Dean sighed. ‘Sorry, dad, It’s just, they’re all assholes. How’s mom, by the way?’

John flashed a rueful smile. ‘You know what she’s like. Her latest crusade is for the rights of the second-born and women.’

‘Poor mom, she’s fighting a losing battle. Why change the status-quo when it suits us as it is?’

‘Speaking of second-born. How’s Sam? You two still getting along okay? He behaves himself?’ John asked, sipping at his coffee.

‘You afraid he’s gonna run off to mom and take on her mission?’

‘Well, something like that would be bad for business, if it ever happened, of course.’

'It never will, dad. Our traditions have served us well for generations. Trying to change people’s outlook is a losing battle. As for Sam, he knows his place as I know mine.’  
‘Fair enough. I have every faith in you, Dean. Don’t let me down.’  
‘I won’t, dad.’

 

It was after seven when Dean finally closed up shop for the day. He was anxious to get home, back to Sam.  
Had his brother awoken, waiting for Dean to arrive, or was he still curled up in his puppy basket fast asleep?

Just at the thought of Sam, his desire made itself felt. He pressed down on the gas pedal and before long the ornate gates of his home opened to allow his car through.

 

As he pushed though the front door, he almost collided with Ketch who was arranging flowers, cut from the gardens around the estate, in a silver vase.  
‘Sorry, Ketch,’ Dean apologized. ‘Didn’t know you’d be hovering behind the front door.’ 

’I was not hovering, Sir. I was merely arranging some roses. They are beautiful, are they not?’

But Dean had a different beauty on his mind. ‘How’s Sam?’

‘Your brother is still asleep in his basket.’

‘Huh. Okay. Thought he'd be awake by now.’

‘You do tend to wear him out, Sir. If I may.’

Dean glared at his major-domo, ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’  
‘I merely observed that he gets little time for sleep. I hope you don’t mind, Sir but I took it upon myself to add a mild sedative to his rice. Just to let him get a good rest.’

Dean’s face took on a hard expression. ’I told you Sam was never to be fed any kind of drug, Ketch. You better not cross me or you’ll be out on your ear.’

‘I would NEVER do such a thing. I’m very fond of Sam. It was merely an herbal infusion, but I have found that it is very efficient.’

Dean huffed. ‘You tread on dangerous ground, Ketch. Don’t take too many initiatives. I don't pay you for that.’

‘No, Sir. But then what would you do without me? Where would you find a more loyal servitor.’

‘That’s the only reason you’re still here, dude. That and the fact that you’re a trained combatant. I need Sam to be protected when I’m away.’  
‘Very wise, Sir. There are many who covet him and wouldn’t hesitate to spirit him away if they could.’

With a grunt of agreement, Dean walked off, tugging at his tie as he made his way to the dining room, anxious to get to his brother.

As Ketch had said, Sam was still curled up beneath the soft blanket.  
Throwing the tie onto a nearby table, he undid the first two buttons of his shirt before crouching down on the carpet next to the dog-basket.

Pulling back a corner of the cover, he smiled at the picture Sam made. As a puppy, his brother was adorable, but then he always was, whatever games Dean played.  
Reaching out a hand, he caressed the soft skin, before leaning forward to press a kiss to Sam’s ear.

‘Hey, pup, it’s time to wake up,’ he murmured. ‘Your master’s home and he’d like some enthusiasm from his favourite pet.’  
At his sibling’s familiar voice and continued caresses, Sam’s eyes blinked open.

‘That’s it, pup. Show your master how much you love him.’  
Sam pulled himself up on an elbow and gave a delicate yawn before reaching across to kiss his brother.

 

‘I’ve been thinking about you all day, Sammy. I hope you’ve had a decent rest, cos we’re hitting the town tonight.’

Dean fingered the dog-tag dangling from Sam’s collar. 

‘You have my permission to speak, pup.’

‘Whatever you want, Dean,’ Sam replied. ‘ I’m ready for anything. I can’t remember ever having slept so well. ‘  
‘Uh-huh,’ Dean hummed but didn’t elaborate on Ketch’s little helping hand.

‘Turn around, Sam. Let me see that pretty, stuffed ass again.’ 

Obediently, the younger boy shuffled around on the thick, padded cushions and crouching down on his arms lifted his ass in the air, for Dean’s perusal.

Dean’s hands cupped the taut ass-cheeks, caressing them lasciviously until after a slap to their inviting nudity, he snaked a hand between Sam’s thighs, gratified when he felt his pup’s cock become turgid in his hand.

‘You know, Sam, for all your quiet manner, you’re as horny as I am. Come on, it’s time for your grooming. Your puppy day is nearly over. I know, you’re sorry, but you can’t be my four-legged, furry friend for ever!’

 

‘Dean. Wait. I need to take a piss.’ Sam’s tone was more than urgent.  
‘Okay, you know where to go. You’re still in puppy mode, remember.’

 

Sam got off the bed and crawled towards a nearby doorway, closely followed by his brother.  
To one side of what was a bathroom, there was a porcelain drain on the floor. Sam arranged his crouched body over it and let loose with a powerful, golden stream of piss.  
Dean leaned comfortably against the open doorway, enjoying the view.  
He had a fetish for watching Sam pee, one of the many where his sibling was concerned.

Sam’s flow seemed never ending, but eventually the second-born looked over to Dean, his hazel eyes questioning.

‘Yeah, okay, I’ll attend to it. Give me a second.’

Dean picked up one of the stacked cloths, wet it and proceeded to dry off Sam’s cock.  
'There we go. No drips on the carpet to annoy Ketch. Now, can we make it to the upstairs bedroom or do I have to carry your heavy ass?’ 

Dean bent down to attach the leash to Sam’s collar, then led the way back through the room, up the staircase and into the master bedroom.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dean led the way into the bedroom, then on through into the adjacent bathroom, Sam on all fours at his side.

‘Time for a hot relaxing bath and a grooming for my favorite pet,’ Dean said, unclipping the leash and lobbing it across the floor, leaving the collar around Sam’s neck.  
That never came off.

When Sam turned seventeen, he’d officially reached legal maturity for sexual initiation.  
Before that age, no erotic practices were to be used on minor Second-born. Recently though, many had been contesting this ruling, believing the age of sexual maturity should be lowered to fifteen or sixteen.  
After all, the promoters argued. That’s principally what Second-born were kept around for, to fulfill the sexual appetites of their elder brothers.

However, the majority of the ruling body were against emending the law and the clamor had eventually died down.  
The country as a whole was very conservative when well-liked traditions were challenged, so in the end the age of maturity for Seconds remained at seventeen.

 

Dean had been fine with waiting, the anticipation of taking his brother’s virginity a wet dream.  
Since then he’d enjoyed his big brother privileges to the full!

Usually a mark of public ownership was bestowed upon the Second-born when he reached maturity. It could be a tattoo, a brand or whatever served to identify him, but Dean had been so delighted by Sam’s flawless body, that he hadn’t wanted to marr its perfection in any way, so he’d opted for a permanent collar with a dog-tag of ownership.  
Whereas SAM was traced out in diamonds on the front, the back was engraved with Dean’s full name. 

Even now, after three years, Dean was still pleased with his choice. Not to mention that the collar suited his puppy-eyed brother to a tee.

 

‘We’re going out on the town tonight, you deserve it, Sam and so do I after having to sit through a boring meeting with dad and his team.’

Turning on the tap, Dean ran his hand beneath the water as it began filtering down into the enormous bathtub. The temperature was perfect. 

‘Get in, ass up, dude,’ he ordered his brother. ‘It’s time to get rid of the tail. I realize how much you enjoy having your ass stretched and stuffed, but don’t worry, it won’t be vacant for long, just enough to get you emptied and cleaned up.

Sam got into the tub, reveling in the feel of the water as it climbed slowly up his body, surrounding him in soothing warmth.  
He always enjoyed puppy-day Wednesdays, enjoyed being the focus of his First’s sex-life. 

He certainly didn’t feel debased at all in the effective role of Dean’s living sex toy.  
Even if the Second-born hadn’t been destined to the life of slaves, Sam was sure he’d still have been happy to be Dean’s brother.  
But the point was moot because the twenty-year-old had no other lifestyle to compare his current one to. This was his world and it had to be accepted for what it was.

 

As he waited on all fours, at his back he could hear Dean getting undressed.  
His cock twitched and his balls tightened in anticipation, knowing that in a moment Dean would ease out the tail and probably fuck him. While gosssiping with Seconds on their nights out, he'd come to learn that other Firsts didn’t give a shit if their younger brothers received satisfaction during sex, but Dean had always made sure Sam’s pleasure equaled his own, excepting rare cases when Dean made him wait and pant for orgasm but those were part of his brother’s games and in the end Sam always got his moment! 

He knew he was lucky to have Dean. His brother was handsome, his body attractive and powerful. 

The idea of being sold off to some other sleazy First scared Sam shitless.

 

The water made little waves along his thighs when Dean entered the tub, where he immediately palmed Sam’s ass. The younger boy tensed as Dean gripped the furry plug and began easing it out. A tiny whimper left Sam’s lips at the stimulation.

Dean eased the thick cylinder out as gently as he could, and as the rounded tip exited his brother’s asshole a trail of dense liquid dribbled out from the momentary lax opening. Dean watched fascinated as it continued to trail down the underside of Sam’s balls. 

He loved plugging his come inside the enticing hole. It was a further, invisible mark of his ownership of his pretty brother.

Absentmindedly he rimmed the hole with his thumb before pushing in two explorative fingers. At this new intrusion, Sam wiggled his butt, causing Dean to crack a smile. Sam never ceased to arouse him, even involuntarily.

But trafficking with his Second’s ass had the effect it always had on him and lining up his already throbbing cock, Dean pushed in.  
The sensation was unbelievable, his brother’s ass gripped his cock in a velvet hold and it wasn’t long before Dean’s grunts of pleasure echoed round the room.

This time though, when he drew out, he allowed his come to leak. There would be plenty of opportunities to refill Sam’s ass and not only with his come!

 

Having taken his pleasure, Dean got down to the task of prettying up his brother. 

Sam was still wrapped in a bath-robe while Dean combed through Sam’s messy hair, trying to make some headway with the unruly mass of wavy bangs and shoulder-length tresses. As he worked, the fresh, clean scent of the expensive herbal shampoo he reserved for Sam tickled his nostrils.

Finally satisfied with his handiwork, Dean browsed through the walk-in wardrobe reserved for Sam’s clothes, choosing black boxers, a pale green shirt, skinny black jeans and a lightweight matching black jacket.

Though Dean was as possessive as fuck, he didn’t have a problem with showing off his brother. He wallowed in the blatant envy of his colleagues and acquaintances.  
Though it couldn't be denied that there were plenty of good-looking Seconds around, it was indisputable that Sam possessed something special which turned every First-born’s head whenever he walked into a room.

Someone had once told him it was because Sam projected a mix of sexual attraction coupled with a child-like vulnerability, a veneer of innocence that lingered even if it was well-known that Dean fucked him like a rabbit. Something plenty of others dreamed of doing!

 

At a quarter past ten, the Winchesters were ready to go.  
Dean ushered his brother towards the front door, next to which Ketch had stationed himself.

‘Sir,‘ he asked. ‘Am I to wait up for your return or will you let yourself in?’  
Dean rolled his eyes. ‘Really, Ketch? Aren’t you taking the molly-coddling a bit too far? I think I can manage to open my own front door.’  
‘Very good, sir. I wish you and Sam an entertaining night out.’

Although Ketch had his own methods of finding satisfaction, all of which he kept strictly to himself, he was not entirely indifferent to the allure of his boss and his Second, but as he was more than satisfied with his current employment and the exorbitant pay-check he picked up each month, he’d never put it in danger for a quick fuck.

As for Sam, he had a soft spot for the lad, but he was a desirable prey and that made him vulnerable. He hoped Dean would always manage to deviate any untoward advances to his magnetic little brother.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

‘I see you’ve brought your little pet with you tonight, Dean. I thought you preferred keeping him hidden away. For your eyes only.’

‘Mike,’ Dean drawled, turning towards one of the men who sat on the board of Winchester enterprises. ‘Always a pleasure to run in to you outside of the office. As you can see, your information is wrong. Sam’s over there with the other Seconds.  
How about yourself Mike. You leave Lucius at home’

‘Nope. Don’t go out to enjoy myself without him. He’s always on call. He’ll be glad to see Sam. He’s always had a thing for him since they were younger. Be nice if you loaned us your Second for a night. Have a threesome.’  


‘When heaven falls and Hell closes its gates,’ Dean grunted. ’In other words, never gonna happen!’

 

It wasn’t the first time Mike had asked. It was one of the reasons Dean avoided the fucker like the plague. ‘Well, if you ever decide to sell hm off, I got first option,’ Mike continued, unperturbed.

Dean’s expression grew hard. ‘I came here to have a drink and wind down. Don’t annoy me with this crap, dude. Sam’s not going anywhere as you well know. He belongs to me.’

The object of the men’s discussion was seated at one of the tables reserved for the Second-born, chatting with others like himself, all younger siblings whose days and nights were spent at the service of their big brothers, as if the entire country was a collective male harem.

Dean turned his back on Mike, made his way to the bar and took a seat.  
In such a purely male-oriented society, women had little space except to reproduce and dedicate themselves to the early upbringing of their children. In some cases they managed to find a job, but the majority remained under their fathers’ tutelage until they were married off when they were passed over to the husband.

So it was kinda curious that in a night club dedicated to men, there was a female presence behind the bar.

‘Dean. What can I get you?’ asked the petite blonde.

‘Jo, you keeping okay?’  
Dean got on fine with the bartender. Her mother Ellen was a bosom buddy of his mom, who’d unfortunately been converted to Mary Winchester’s ideas.  
‘Sam with you?’  
‘Yeah, he’s in the other room with a bunch of Seconds.’

‘So, heard from your mom recently?’  
‘Not personally, though dad told me she was off on her latest crusade.’

‘Uh-huh. My mom’s gone with her. They’re pushing their new ideals on equality and change around the country.’

‘Whatever turns them on,’ Dean commented, more interested in his shot of whisky than about what two crazy women were up to.  
‘You should give her a call, your mom. I’m sure she’d love to hear from you, Dean.’

‘Jo, I came here for a relaxing drink, not to talk about my mother. Let’s just say we don’t see eye to eye and never will. As for politics, I have no interest. The way things are suits me, and the majority of men, just peachy. End of.’

Jo, however, wasn’t one to give up easily. ’Fine, one last thing. The way things are now, half of the male population are effectively slaves, plus women are kept out of positions of power. That’s two thirds of the potential work-force eliminated.’

Dean gave an annoyed huff. ’As I said before, Jo, I’m fine with things as they are. My brother is the best fuck on the planet, and I’ve no intention of giving that up for some new-age rebellious women who think that by preaching anarchy, they’ll make the world a better place.’

 

With that, Dean went in search of Sam, any good feelings he’d had when he’d decided to come here, had dissipated completely. He’d no time for these new theories Mary Winchester was promoting, nor for having them preached at him. It’s what had made him and his mom distance themselves from each other in the first place.

 

He signalled one of the waiters. ‘Could you go and tell Sam Winchester that his First’s waiting for him outside in the car.’  
‘Certainly, sir.’  
Dean nodded his thanks and made for the exit.

‘Leaving already,’ Mike’s suave voice called from a nearby table.  
‘It’s none of your business what I do, Mike. Fuck you!’

 

With that, Dean went outside and called for his car to be brought from the parking lot. Leaning against the side, he waited for Sam.  
Before long the tall lean body of his brother was framed in the doorway. 

 

‘Dean. Is something wrong? I thought we were staying longer.’  
‘Get in the car, Sam. I’m gonna have to get Ketch to find a more friendly establishment. Neither the clientele nor the bar service is up to scratch.’

Sam slid into the passenger seat and Dean took off with a roar of the engine. The older man didn’t know why, but he’d been left with a bad feeling and the best way he knew to distract himself was with sex. 

At the first empty rest area he pulled in.  
‘Why are we stopping here, Dean?’  
Without answering , Dean caressed the back of Sam’s head, the younger man’s hair soft and silky at his touch.

‘Why? Because I want to,’ he said eventually. ‘That’s all you need to know.’ He directed Sam’s head onto his shoulder and kissed him.  
At the touch of his Second’s lips, the flame of desire made him momentarily forget his bad mood. 

Sam’s mouth opened to let Dean in. Whatever his First wanted from him, Sam was happy to give, for the flame of desire which caught his brother burned just as hot in him.  
While it was true that Dean had practically the power of life and death over him and could use his body as he wished, it was also true that Sam derived pleasure from everything Dean did to him.

When Dean’s hand wandered to his crotch, Sam wasn’t in the least embarrassed by his hardening cock. He knew it pleased Dean that he was so responsive to his kisses.

‘Undo your belt and pull down the zip on your pants, Sam. Let me see that pretty cock of yours.’  
Eagerly, Sam obeyed, while Dean went back to devouring his lips with rough, demanding kisses.

Never moving away from Sam’s lips, Dean whispered against them. ‘Now fist your cock and give yourself a hand-job. I’m gonna keep on kissing you until I feel your mouth open in orgasm.’  
Sam’s hand did its work and soon his mouth opened in a wordless oh beneath Dean’s lips as he peaked.

Dean pulled back to look down at Sam’s groin where his come had stained the black jeans.

Scooping up a morsel of the liquid with his finger, he put it to Sam’s lips. ‘Open your mouth. Taste yourself. See how good it is.’ 

Sam glanced at his brother, then opened his mouth to suck on Dean’s finger, swallowing down the blob of come. ‘Keep sucking, Sam I like it.’

Wrapping his tongue around the finger, Sam slurped on it like a popsicle.  
Dean’s eyes watched attentively. The arousal in his belly was growing with every second, but he didn’t want to waste a potential fuck in the confines of the vehicle. 

‘You’ll be sucking on something else soon, Sam,’ Dean declared as he pulled the car back onto the highway.  
‘Something bigger than a finger.’


	5. Chapter 5

As Dean turned the Porsche Cayman into the driveway, he thought back to Mike Hangel’s words. The nerve of the guy! A threesome with Sam. Yeah that was gonna happen!

It wasn’t the idea of a threesome which disturbed Dean. He’d at times considered it himself. There was no law against buying another Second, if some First was looking to sell.  
Watching as Sam took a cock simultaneously in his mouth and ass, was a libidinous image. But for now he wanted the exclusive on his brother. Sam satisfied all his needs.  
After all, he himself was only twenty-four and Sam’s twentieth birthday was coming up next month, Dean had plenty of time to widen his sexual experiences.

 

At his side, Sam was silent. Dean stretched out an arm and laid the palm of his hand on Sam’s still exposed cock, sticky now with specks of dried come.  
‘We’re home, Sam, so there’s plenty of time to dedicate to us.'

Dean smiled slyly to himself as he felt his brother’s cock twitch beneath his hand. It was one of the most attractive aspects of his Second. He seemed so wide-eyed and virginal but his appetite for sex matched Dean’s own.

An image of Mike kissing Sam, fondling his cock, came unasked to his mind, making the blood boil in his veins. The fucker already had that asshole of a Second, Lucius. He should concentrate on him, not Sam!

 

The house was silent when Dean ushered his brother inside, Ketch nowhere to be seen. He’d probably retired to his room or was patrolling the grounds. It wasn’t a problem; Dean had no need of him right now.

 

‘Go upstairs and take a shower Sam, then wait for me naked on the bed.'  
His eyes followed the lithe, lean figure of his Second as he climbed the stairs. Sam was made to be fucked, and soon he would be.

But first Dean made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of cool beers from the fridge and a few packets of snacks. He checked that the alarm was on and made his way upstairs.

The shower was still running when he entered the bedroom so he settled himself on the bed, pulled the tab on a can of beer, threw a few chips into his mouth and waited.

A few moments later Sam appeared in the doorway, surrounded by a cloud of steam as it leached out from the warm bathroom into the cooler bedroom, naked except for his dog-tag. 

‘Get up on the bed, Sam. Take off my shoes,’ Dean ordered, chomping on a chip.

Climbing onto the foot of the huge bed, Sam slipped off Dean’s shoes and placed them next to each other on the floor.  
‘Now the socks.’ Dean wiggled his toes. ‘That’s better. Now undo my belt and open my pants.’  
Sam did as he was told. 

‘Pull them down, then get rid of my boxers.’ The First lifted his ass off the bed to facilitate the process.

Now Dean was naked from the belly down. He splayed his legs to better expose his genitals.  
‘What do you think of my cock, Sam? Where do you like it best, ass or mouth?’

He stretched out an arm and pushed Sam’s head down onto his groin. ‘Sometimes I have this fantasy of you being surrounded by cocks-- in your mouth, in your ass, pressing against your nipples, your belly. Would you like that Sam? Huh? And I need an answer ‘cos depending on what it is, I might or might not have to spank that teasing little butt of yours.’

Sam was momentarily unable to reply as Dean's cock had found its way into his mouth and was currently blocking any sound, other than those Sam's slurping tongue was making.  
‘Don’t forget to give my balls a little loving too, dude and don’t neglect my asshole. You know how I like it rimmed to perfection.’ 

 

Dean lay back on the bed and waited for Sam to weave his magic.  
Later, when Sam was asleep, Dean decided that he could recreate a part of his fantasy. There was no way he was sharing his Second, but the sex shop he frequented, had a made to measure service for sex toys.  
He’d pay them a visit tomorrow.

 

‘What’s this?’ Dean asked. He tilted his head to read the ad on the side of the box.‘Adult baby kit?’  
‘It’s just a recent arrival, Sir,’ the shop boy said, coming over to the shelf.

‘Huh,’ Dean hummed. ‘How does it work?’  
‘It contains a pack of adult diapers, a feed bottle, three different types of pacifier, fur-lined handcuffs, a set of adult beads decorated with unicorns and elves, nipple clamps in the form of sparkly stars, plus a range of cremes for eventual anal irritation.  
We have also an optional line of tasty baby foods especially prepared for adults, in flavors such as caviar, oyster and Pâté de Fios Gras. A version also exists with the addition of a little something extra to help the ‘baby’ get better into character.’

‘What? Drugs in baby food?’  
‘It’s a reduced dose, Sir, just to make the experience more relaxing.’  
‘So, the Second gets treated like a baby to all intents and purposes?’

‘Correct, it can be short or long term depending on the First’s pleasure.’  
Dean had never heard of this fetish, but the idea pinged his fantasy. There was no doubt that Sam belonged entirely to him by the law of the land, but treating him like a kid might just drive it home even more.

‘I did come in about another item, but I take one of these ‘kits’.’

‘We also have other accessories if needed, such as clothing, bed linen, etc.,'

While Dean gave the guy measurements for the made to measure toy he’d originally come for, the idea of Sam being treated like a baby intrigued him, and more importantly tantalized his libido!

How lucky was he to live in a society which gave him the power over another? The sense of satisfaction was unparalleled. Not that there weren’t a set of rules on the treatment of Seconds, but they weren’t ever applied as the majority of Firsts knew a good thing when they had it! 

As he stored the box in the trunk of the Porsche, he was already making plans.  
Tomorrow was Friday and it usually meant he had to turn up at work but his dad had told him to take a long week-end as a reward for the favorable outcome of the affair Dean had been overseeing with the grand Duchy of Mittelberg. An deal which had raked in a goodly fee for the company.

So, no better time to try out his new ‘kit’.  
As he drove home, he assessed the best method of going about it.  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Cranking open the trunk, Dean lifted out the cardboard box containing the ‘Kit’, balancing it in one hand while he closed up the car. 

At his approach, the front door swung open, revealing Ketch behind it.

‘Sir,’ the Brit asked. ‘Do you need any help with that?’

‘It’s fine, Ketch. Just a little box of toys to make Sam’s day more interesting. The old man gave me the week-end off and I can’t think of a better way of spending it than playing around.’

‘If I may, Sir. I completely understand the attraction of passing time with your Second, but it might be wise to broaden your social life. For your own good, of course. Holding the power that Firsts have over their Seconds can lead to obsession which in turn can often lead to tragedy.’

Dean stared at his major-domo as if he’d suddenly grown two heads. ‘Since when is it part of your job to give me advice or syndicate on my activities? If I was to fuck Sam twenty-four seven that’s none of your damn business.’

‘Yes sir. Sorry sir. Just speaking from personal experience.’ He gave a condescending nod. ‘Sam is in the library should you need him.’

With that, Ketch closed the door and made his way towards the back of the house.

Dean watched him go, a frown wrinkling his forehead. Ketch could be weird at times….. and what was all that about personal experience?

Yeah, Dean was prepared to admit that maybe it was kind of unfair on Seconds to be tenured to their older siblings, but as far back as could be remembered it had always been that way.  
Historians claimed that originally the older brother was charged with protecting the younger in battle, but through the centuries that evolved into the Seconds becoming tenured in all ways to the elder, fulfilling all his needs, including sex.  
It was their society’s way and Dean had never thought to question it.

 

After all, he might take his pleasure with Sam but it wasn’t as if his brother didn’t get equal satisfaction. Anyway, there would be anarchy If younger siblings had the same rights as their elders, both vying for the family fortunes.

As for the sexual side of things, it was useful to be able to get one’s rocks off without complications. Keeping it all in the family as it were.  
.  
Marriage, if and when it came, was more of a contract, useful for adding prestige and power to the family. Rarely did love make up part of the equation, though at times it did happen.

 

Dean made for the staircase, depositing the kit in his bedroom, before going back down to the library.

‘You miss me, Sam?' he murmured, gripping his brother’s chin and bringing his mouth down hard on his lips. ‘I got a little surprise for you. Add it to the fact that Dad gave me the entire week-end off as a reward for a deal I wrapped up and we're flying high. So I’m gonna dedicate all my time to you. ‘

He glanced down at the book Sam was reading. ‘What’s this?’ he asked, picking it up.

‘Ketch gave it to me.'  
‘The pros and cons of sexual relationships between First and Seconds.’ Dean read out. ‘Really, Sam. Don’t tell me you’re into all this new-age, philosophical crap.’

He put down the book and ran his fingers through his brother’s hair, lingering to caress the nape of his neck where the collar circled it so prettily.  
‘Don’t you like being my Second, Sam? Huh? From what I see you do, or am I picking up the wrong signals?’ 

He caught his brother’s lips in a second kiss while running a hand down Sam’s shirt to his groin where a familiar hump had come into being.  
Dean fondled it with his fingers, crowing inwardly as it grew thicker, feeling his sibling tense at his touch.

‘Seems some part of you enjoys for sure. I’m waiting Sam. Do you like having sex with me or not? It’s a simple yes or no answer.’  
‘Yeah’ Sam replied, biting at his lower lip.

‘Good, then we’re in for a fun few days.

Despite himself, Sam’s lust for his brother flared up. He sometimes wondered if he hadn’t been Dean’s slave by law, would he still be as attracted by him.  
But then Sam had only ever had sex with his First so he really had no yardstick to judge by. 

 

Dutifully he followed his brother upstairs to their suite, the concepts and theories laid out in the book he’d been reading no longer on his mind, replaced instead by eager curiosity as to what Dean had planned for him.

:::::::::::::::

 

‘What’s that?' Sam asked nodding towards the cardboard box.’  
‘It’s for you. You curious?’

Sam shrugged while Dean unleashed a quirky smile.  
He passed a finger over Sam’s lips tracing them out. ‘Open up. Part those pretty lips.'

Sam did and Dean pushed in a finger. ‘Roll your tongue around it.’

As he licked at the intruding finger, the heat in his loins blossomed into full flower.

Dean gave a hoarse grunt. ‘You have no Idea how hot that is. Getting you to suck on my finger has to be absolutely added to our play-times.  
Sam silently agreed, having a finger in his mouth to suck on was hot. He wondered if his brother would slip in another. He decided he’d like it if Dean did.

But Dean had other ideas.

‘Just hold that thought,’ the First declared removing the digit, much to Sam’s displeasure which he voiced with a little mewl.  
Dean gave a low chuckle. ‘Don’t worry, Sam, your mouth won’t be empty for long.

He folded back the carboard lid of the box, rummaged through it and pulled out an item. ‘Close your eyes and open up.’  
‘Wha….?’  
‘Do as I say.’

Once Sam’s eyelids had covered the hazel irises, Dean inserted a large -sized pacifier into his brother’s mouth.  
‘Close your lips round that and suck on it. Don’t open your eyes.’

Sam wondered what this rubbery piece of plastic was, but as he followed Dean’s order and sucked, he decided it was really kind of soothing.

 

Dean watched as Sam explored the pacifier, alternating a pull with a moment of stop, as if considering exactly what he had in his mouth. Dean decided that it was sexy as fuck. 

This experience was going to be surprisingly gratifying.

‘You can open your eyes now, ‘Dean said. 'Have a look at what you’ve been sucking on.’

Sam studied the over-large version of a pacifier he held in his hand. And frowned.

‘Is that….?’

‘Not that I’ve had much experience,' Dean chipped in, 'but yes, it’s a pacifier.’

‘Like those babies use?’  
‘The very same, because for the week-end your gonna be my sexy, hot, very fucked, big-assed baby.’

Sam gulped. He’d taken to being a puppy and had grown to enjoy the game, but this was something new and he didn’t quite get what it entailed.

‘Don’t worry, dude. I’m gonna look after you like a proud parent.'

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Seated on the bed, Sam toyed with the pacifier Dean had slotted into his mouth, while the older boy ran his fingers though Sam’s hair, pushing back the thick tresses.  
Sam felt like purring beneath the petting hand. When Dean touched him, he had no way of blocking the warmth which rushed through his veins. 

‘No wonder the other Firsts give me the stink eye when they see you, Sam. They’re jealous as fuck that you belong to me. What they wouldn’t pay to have you for themselves.’

 

Sam glanced up as if to assure himself of Dean’s on-going interest.  
It was a dangerous business being a Second, when you could get sold off at a whim. Sam wasn’t stupid, he knew he had to safeguard his ass. The last thing he wanted was to end up with one of the other Firsts who always looked as if they wanted to jump him on the spot, though he doubted the worst would ever happen, that Dean would sell him off. 

There was a codicil in the law which stated that after twenty years of continuous ownership by the same First, a Second could no longer be sold off but had the right to be maintained in the First’s household for the rest of his life if that was his desire or choose another destination but without financial assistance from the First. That was one of the reasons every Second tried to keep his owner happy, at least for that twenty-year time-span.

But for now, Sam wasn’t worried. Dean was as taken with hm as the first time they’d had sex. 

So, today’s fantasy was this, babyhood? He was fine with playing all the games Dean wanted, and not just to cover his ass but because he enjoyed them every bit as much.

‘Hmm,’ Dean hummed as he reluctantly freed his fingers from Sam’s hair and turned back to the box. 'Let’s see what else we have here.'  
One by one he emptied out the items it contained, arranging them on the bed for Sam to examine.  


‘So. There are some diapers, a feed bottle complete with rubber teat, cute little star-shaped nipple clasps and lookee here.' Dean held up his hands, a set of anal beads hanging from one and baby blue fur-lined handcuffs brandished in the other. 

Sam‘s eyes widened as he understood exactly what the game entailed, and of all the contents of the box, those which alarmed him most were the diapers.

He found himself sucking more violently on the pacifier as his anxiety rose. Would Dean expect him to pee in it? Or what?

When they played puppy, Sam had a corner set apart for taking a piss but he didn’t have a problem with that.  
He just peed in four-legged position or lifted a leg instead of standing up. Here though he’d have to fill a diaper. He paled at the thought but at the same time was excited by this new proposal.

Anyway even if he didn’t want to participate, it made no difference.  
Obeying his brother was second nature to him as to all Seconds for that matter. The extremely rare occasions that a Second had rebelled their lot, it hadn’t gone well for them. 

With a push on Sam’s chest, Dean reversed his brother onto the bed, then threw himself length-wise on top of him.

 

He grasped the round tail of the pacifier and teased it from Sam’s lips. ’I’m guessing you don’t mind having this in your mouth. Not as big as a cock, but interesting nevertheless. I think you’re going to enjoy this game, just as you’ve enjoyed all the others.  
So tell me, what’s the toy you’re good with most and which least?'

 

'Uh,' Sam exhaled, the weight of his brother on his body was not indifferent, his handsome face only a couple of inches above his own. 'I suppose the pacifier is okay, don’t like the idea of a diaper though. It’s gross.’

‘Hmm, so crawling around in puppy mode isn’t gross, but wearing a diaper is?’  
Sam pursed his lips. There wasn’t much to add.

 

Dean eliminated the last two inches separating his face from Sam's and brought his lips down on his brother's. They were soft and accommodating and Dean got a kick out of kissing them as often and as much as possible. 

Lying as he was on top of his sibling, he could feel every movement of the body below him and he crowed inwardly as he felt Sam’s arousal impact on his cock. 

He rolled onto his side and began unbuttoning Sam’s shirt, one button at a time. Running his hand over the smooth chest, he lingered to toy with the little brown nubs before focusing his attention on the belt at his Second’s waist.  
With practiced ease he unbuckled it. 

 

‘I’ve noticed you like being undressed like a doll, Sam and I enjoy doing the unveiling. There’s always a new treasure to discover, even if your body’s been explored over and over. You’re a real cache of riches.

 

By now, Dean’s expert fingers had lowered the zip on his brother’s pants, and Sam’s cock lay half turgid beneath the layer of soft cotton, hidden by his boxers.  
‘Soon this big boy’s gonna be all wrapped up and warm. I can’t have you going to bed hungry though, so I’ll get Ketch to drum up a jug of warm milk for your evening meal.  
But before all this gets into play, go draw a bath. You know how much I like to fuck you in the tub.’

 

Sam pulled himself off the bed, stepped out of his pants and shrugged off his shirt before making his way to the en suite where a huge sunken bath was waiting to be filled with hot scented water.

 

Dean’s eyes never left his Second’s body, rolling over onto his stomach to better follow the younger man as he made his way to the bathroom.  
He admired the wide shoulders tapering down to a trim waist and a paradisiacal ass, perfect in every way. He’s all mine, Dean’s inner First gloated, every obedient, sexy inch of him.

 

After Sam had disappeared from the room; with a sigh, Dean got to his feet, palmed the feed bottle and made his way down to the kitchen where Ketch was tidying up.

‘I’m going to need this bottle washed clean then filled with hot milk and a good smattering of sugar, nice and sweet. Say you bring it upstairs in about an hour or so.’

Ketch stared uncomprehendingly at the bottle Dean was proffering. ‘Isn’t... that used to feed babies, sir?’  
‘Never mind the comments, dude. Just do as I ask.’

‘Very well, sir, A hour you said?’

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Dean clicked tongue and left the room.

There was nothing like fucking his second in the tub, hot and wet, just the way Dean liked it. Afterwards, he'd have some fun with his baby.  
tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Dean studied his naked reflection in the full-length mirror. Not bad, he mused, the sight of his toned and trim body satisfying to the eye.  
He’d never been a fanatic of working out like many of his colleagues who passed hours in the gym. It had to be thanks to the good genes passed down through his ancestors which had gifted him his looks.

With a chuckle and a last glance at his reflection, he turned away.   
He was a lucky man indeed, rich, handsome, well-hung and to top it all off, his Second was sexy as fuck.

Sam would be waiting for him in the sunken tub, ready and willing to submit to all of Dean’s desires.  
Yup, he was one lucky dude!

As he circled the bed, he studied the bits and pieces laid out on the sheets. He didn’t quite understand why the idea of baby play was so arousing; he could only accept its truth. He wondered how Sam would take to it. Well, it wouldn't be long until he found out.

 

Sam was already immersed in the tub, his head resting on the padded edge of the surround. His eyes were closed, his senses fully engaged in enjoying the feel of the hot scented water enveloping his body. 

At least that’s how Dean interpreted the scene.  
Effectively the reality of what was going through Sam’s mind could only be a calculated guess. Dean had no way of knowing what his brother was thinking. The older Winchester had an acute, intelligent brain, but he wasn’t a mind-reader.

Though he’d never really given any weight to exploring Sam’s inner thoughts before, he found himself curious to know how his brother viewed him.

Then with a shake of his head, he brushed it away. Whatever Sam’s thoughts were, it changed nothing. Dean owned him mind and body.

 

Kneeling down behind Sam’s head, he played with the long chestnut hair, combing it back from his face.  
‘You enjoying yourself there, Sam?’  
‘Uh, Yeah. The water’s just right.’

Sam glanced up at his brother. Dean was voracious where sex was concerned. He never seemed to be satiated. The games he liked to play were proof of his appetite.  
Was Dean dissolute? Sam didn’t believe he was, not completely. He neither frequented others nor paid any Firsts for a night with their Seconds.   
His attention was totally focused on Sam himself and in every possible and creative way. 

Sam wasn’t sure how to interpret that information. Did it mean Dean was only aroused by him or was it a pondered choice that the older man had made?  
Never once did the concept of love come into Sam’s considerations. He, as all Seconds, had been trained to only one purpose, to serve their Firsts in every way.

Not all Firsts used their Seconds for sex though, some restricted their use to non-sexual functions, similar to personal aides or lackeys but as soon as Sam had come of age, Dean had taken his virginity.

At times, Sam didn’t know how he felt about that either. Would he too have preferred to have a platonic relationship with his brother? Maybe be involved in his working life in some way?   
With a mental shrug, Sam dismissed the idea. It was a moot point. Dean’s appetite for him never seemed to wane, only increase as time passed.

 

Keeping a fist immerged in Sam’s hair, Dean slipped into the tub, his body sliding the length of his brother’s.  
‘You ready for some fun, Sam? Turn back the clock to when sex wasn’t part of your day?’ 

He used the fistful of hair to pull Sam’s head close and tease his lips until they parted, allowing Dean to take control. 

Dean explored the soft lining, his tongue fencing languidly with Sam’s, keeping the touch soft yet dominating, leaving no doubt as to who was in command. He spent a second to be amazed at how just the sight of his brother aroused him, never mind full on sex.

 

‘But before we get down to playing with bottles and diapers, I’m going to bend you over the side of the tub, stretch that tight little hole of yours and fill it with what it was made for, namely my cock.’

Despite himself, as on so many occasions, excitement flashed through Sam’s veins. 

Dean never intentionally hurt him when they were having normal sex, on the contrary, he made the experience as pleasurable as possible for Sam. The kinkier scenarios were reserved for dealing with other aspects of Dean’s vivid imagination.

 

After the older man had taken his pleasure from Sam’s lips, he signaled him to settle belly down on the cushioned edge of the tub. Sam’s long legs made it that his ass emerged from the water perfectly positioned for Dean’s inspection. 

His brother’s ass pleased him esthetically as well as sexually, its smooth tautness exciting to the eyes as well as upping his lust.

He passed his palms over the curves before nudging apart the cheeks to expose the puckered hole.  
It was so inviting that Dean couldn’t resist lapping at it with his tongue, the trembling in Sam’s thighs telling him his brother was enjoying every lick, but although Dean was happy to let Sam enjoy himself, his own pleasure came first. 

 

He reached out to the lube kept strategically on the surround and proceeded to anoint his Second’s ass, inserting one exploring finger, then two and three until he deemed it ready to be stretched even further.

By now Dean had reached the point where only filling the hole with his rock-hard cock could satisfy his need.  
He watched fascinated as it edged its way inside his brother bit by bit, the orifice gripping it in a gentle yet firm hold. 

 

Dean’s eyelids drooped in voluptuous anticipation of what was to come. He began to pump, gripped by lust, unable to stop until his come pulsed into his brother’s body and he peaked in a mind-blowing orgasm.  
Holding on tight to Sam’s hips, he stilled for a time, enjoying the afterglow, unwilling to break away from the place of such pleasure, but eventually, with a sigh, he did.

Passing a hand between Sam’s legs, he fisted the bobbing cock, slick with water and pre-come. With a few expert strokes, he brought his brother to orgasm.   
For pleasure received, pleasure given! 

Holding onto Sam’s cock as he breathed through his orgasm, Dean leaned forward. ‘Now we play,’ he whispered in his brother’s ear, giving the lobe a nip with his teeth.  
It was never overkill to mark one’s territory.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean gave Sam’s ear a last lick and relaxed back into the water, luxuriating in its warmth.  
At his side, Sam did the same.  
The younger boy felt exhausted. All he desired was sleep, yet he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to until Dean had tried out this latest fetish of his. 

As he considered it though, he decided it maybe wouldn’t be so bad. It might even be relaxing to be treated like a baby.

 

‘Time for your nap, dude.’  
Dean’s voice was low and persuasive. He ran his hand down Sam’s chest, caressing his belly like that of a favoured pet, causing the Second’s goose-pimples to come back into play.

‘Go on, drag your ass out of the water, dry off and wait for me on the bed. I’m gonna soak a few more minutes. Oh and toss me the phone.’  
Dean caught the lobbed phone in one hand and glanced at the time. Nearly an hour had passed since he’d told Ketch to prepare the bottle of milk. He be bringing it up soon.

With a reluctant sight, he pulled himself out of what was essentially a mini-swimming pool and shrugged into a fluffy soft bathrobe.  
::::::::::……………..

Sam was lying supine on top of the bed, his tall body tanned and lightly muscled.  
Just as Dean didn’t like working out, he only allowed Sam to keep himself in trim. He wasn’t particularly enamoured of the heavily muscled bodies his fellow Firsts seemed to rave over. He enjoyed Sam’s lanky softness as it was.

 

He picked up the packet of adult diapers and unwrapped one.  
Sam’s eyes followed his every move but no word passed his lips. 

‘You know what Sam? This is the perfect evening for this. I’m ready to snuggle up in bed and I’m betting you are too. Maybe I’m pushing you too hard, dude,’ he frowned. ‘You’ve got some serious shadows around your eyes. Gonna have to fix that. Let you relax more.’

‘Yeah, I am kinda tired,‘ Sam acknowledged truthfully.

 

‘Hmm,’ Dean continued, picking up a jar, unscrewing it and taking a sniff. ‘ Smells good.’  
He circled the bed and passed it under his sibling’s nose. 

‘What’s it for?’ Sam asked.

‘Well, I’m gonna spread it all over your cock and ass, so when you wear the diaper, your skin won’t get irritated.’  
The expression which appeared on the younger man’s features reflected what he thought of that idea. ‘You really want me to wear a diaper?’

 

Dean chuckled as he returned to the part of Sam’s body he was about to swathe with creme.  
‘Spread your legs.’  
Dipping his finger in the ointment, Dean began smearing the sweet-smelling paste around the top of Sam’s thighs, then on and around his balls, and down to his hole.  
A mischievous curl to his lips, he took his time to carefully cover the sensitive zone.  
He could sense Sam holding his breath as the paste was sensuously applied. 

 

When Dean decided he’d teased his brother enough, he wiped his hands on a moist towelette and grasped the diaper.

‘Lift your ass, dude.’  
Sam bent his legs and with an exhale, inched his butt up a few inches, allowing Dean to slip the padded plastic under his butt.  
‘Down, baby. Let get this all closed up.’

Taping the sides shut, Dean laid a hand on the front of the diaper, the outline of Sam’s cock still discernible though the plastic.  
He took a step back to check on his handiwork. ‘Not bad for a first effort, if I do say so myself, dude.’

 

Picking up the pacifier from the side-table, Dean licked at it lasciviously as if it were a cock, before putting it to Sam’s mouth. ‘Hang onto that for now, soon you’ll be having a treat, Sam.’

 

As if he’d been listening in, a knock came to the door.  
Dean gave Sam a quick glance. He looked incredibly cute with the pacifier in this mouth and his intimates hidden under a baby diaper.  
Now for the finishing touch.

 

He opened the bedroom door to the figure of Ketch, complete with a large-sized bottle filled with milk, topped off by a rubber teat.

‘Uh. Your milk, Sir. Can I ask who will be drinking it?’  
’No, you can’t,’ Dean replied with a scowl. ‘It’s none your damn business.’

‘As you say, Sir. Well then, I’ll wish you both good night. Do you desire breakfast in bed tomorrow morning as it’s Saturday?’

‘I’ll call down if I need you, Ketch. Now make yourself scarce.’  
With that Dean closed the door. 

Ketch shrugged. Dean could be the most civil of employers but when he was around his Second, he tended to be abrupt and snappy.  
He made his way back down to the kitchen. He’d tidy up and go off to bed. He’d wanted to find a safe, secure job. Well, he’d certainly found it here.

::::::::::::::::::::

Dean asked himself the best way to do this and decided that laying down next to Sam and holding the bottle to his lips was it.

Sam’s hazel eyes followed his movements as Dean stretched out beside him and waved the bottle in front of his face. 

 

‘Look what Ketch cooked up just for you. I’ll give it a go just to see how good it is,‘ Dean said, putting the teat to his lips and tipping up the bottle until a few drops of the contents dribbled into his mouth.

‘Mm. Tasty. Now it’s your turn. Take out the pacifier and latch onto this.’ Sam gazed at the bottle full of milk with a dubious expression.

‘The only time I drink milk is in my coffee,’ he complained.  
‘Sorry, dude. But babies do as they’re told. Open up.’

With an embryonic scowl of displeasure, Sam took the teat between his lips.  
‘That’s right. Now start chugging.’

Sam sighed inwardly but at the end of the day, this was one of the less outlandish things Dean had gotten him used to. 

He began to pull on the rubber and when the first drops of liquid washed over his tongue, he found the taste to be sweet and palatable. It was definitely a change from having a cock in his mouth and he began to suck in a more convinced manner.

It was Dean, however, who had the biggest surprise of all, for at the sight of his Second taking the food from his hand and beginning to enjoy it, he felt his cock harden as never before.


	10. Chapter 10

Ketch made his way back to the kitchen and headed directly for the wine cupboard. He wasn’t a drinker but tonight he was in the mood for a shot of the mellow whisky Dean ordered in.

With a sigh, he flopped down in a chair, his thoughts going to the two men upstairs. 

What Dean Winchester and his brother got up to was none of his business. He was only the home help even if he was tagged by the highfaluting title of major-domo, but he couldn’t help but recognise the signs of the destructive spiral that Dean was flirting with. It was eerily reminiscent of what had occurred with himself. 

He’d been similar to Dean once, all his attention focused on his younger brother Alex and on the immeasurable gratification received by having complete power over him……. Until that power had become obsession.  
He hadn’t meant to harm his brother but it had gotten to the point where his jealousy and possessiveness had become unbearable for himself and in consequence for his younger brother.  
A flight from the rooftops had put an end to Alex’s life, leaving Ketch to suffer all the guilt, remorse and loss his brother’s suicide had caused.

The sensation of desperation which had been his constant companion for the last five years flared up imperiously as he sipped the liquor but instead of trying to banish it, Ketch welcomed the pain. It was the least he deserved for making his brother’s life so unliveable that he’d had to end it.

 

However, Dean wasn’t him and Sam wasn’t Alex, yet the road they were on had all the indications of finishing in the same way. 

Ketch didn’t want that to happen. He was fond of Sam. He was a sweet kid, docile and willing and he could completely understand why Dean was so taken with him but in Dean he saw a paler reflection of himself, one that could easily take on Ketch’s full mirror-image. 

It wasn’t Dean’s intention to walk that road, of course, just as it hadn’t been his own, but many times emotion trumped both logic and the sense of limit, dragging you straight along the road to hell.  
As the last drops of the mellow liquid dribbled down his throat, Ketch wondered if there was anything he could do to avoid a tragedy. At the moment though, he had no answer to his question.

 

It was Monday morning before Sam slouched into the kitchen, causing Ketch to pass a rigorous eye over him. He hadn’t seen the younger man since Friday evening when Dean had ushered his Second up to the bedroom.

‘Good morning Sam. Would you like some breakfast. If you’d called down, I could’ve brought it upstairs to your room.’  
‘Thanks, Ketch, but it’s fine. I’ll have it here, if that’s okay.’  
‘Why wouldn’t it be?’

Sam shrugged as he pulled out a chair and settled next to the table. ‘Don’t want to butt in if you’re busy.’  
‘It’s my job to take care of you and the household. It’s what I get paid a hefty wage for.’  
He gave Sam a fleeting smile when the kid looked up at him.

 

A glint of interest lit up the hazel eyes. ‘We don’t really talk all that much,’ Sam said. ‘Never asked if you like your job here.’  
Ketch was a little taken aback by Sam’s question. It was perfectly true that they'd never spoken much to each other but that was mostly because Dean monopolised his brother’s company.

‘As I said, it’s well paid, hassle-free and gives me plenty of time for myself. What’s not to like? How about you? Dean been keeping you busy?’

Sam delved into a plate of Lucky Charms while Ketch was cooking up the eggs and pancakes.  
’It’s probably the most restful week-end I’ve had in a while. Dean seems taken with his latest ‘idea’. Don’t know how he came up with the babying fetish, but compared to how he’s ridden me in the past, it’s a walk in the park.’

‘Good to hear,’ Ketch declared. ’Sometimes the relationships between Firsts and Seconds can become ‘unhealthy’ and degenerate into obsession.  
Sam choked out a laugh. ‘ Obsession, huh? Yeah I could see it happening, though I haven’t come across it amongst the guys I know.’

‘Well, I once had a ‘friend’ who made his Second’s life so unbearable through Jealousy and possessiveness that the Second took a flying leap from the rooftops of their house.’  
‘No way! He committed suicide?’ 

‘He did. The First wouldn’t let him leave the house, practically kept him prisoner. It wasn’t so much the sex that was the problem but the loss of his freedom. The first time the Second got the chance, he took it back, preferring death.’

 

Sam chewed over the information for a moment. ‘You think that could happen with me and Dean? Is that why you’re telling me this?’

‘No-one can predict what a person will do. Whether it might happen with you and Dean, who knows, but if it ever gets to the point of Dean suggesting you no longer should leave the house, just be careful.’

‘Why don’t you speak to Dean about this?’ Sam asked.

Ketch harrumphed. ‘You think he’d listen to anything I say? Your brother does whatever he wants. I like you Sam. I think if you weren’t born a Second, you’d be as successful as Dean. Sometimes I think it’s time for a change in the way Seconds are treated.’

‘You know that’s never gonna happen,’ Sam snorted. ‘Why should Firsts give up their privileges? Then there’s a factor you haven’t considered. While Dean does hold all the cards, he doesn’t treat me badly. Yeah, I have to go with all his fetishes, but he gives me pleasure too. Maybe I’m just as taken with him as he is with me.’  
‘Perhaps, but it could be because I’m older than you that I think even pleasure should be freely given and received, not though constriction, but by love.’

A genuine smile graced Sam’s features. ‘I’d never have guessed that a stuffy, British major-domo like yourself hid the heart of a romantic.’

Sam pushed back the chair. ‘Thanks for the breakfast and the chat but Dean left me some chores to do. I’d...uh… better go attend to them.’

Ketch shook his head as he watched Sam leave. Well he wasn’t gong anywhere, so if anything catastrophic went down between the brothers, he’d be here to pick up the pieces.

 

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Winchester Enterprises.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
‘Did you have a good week-end, Dean?’  
John smiled up at his son as he appeared in the office doorway.

‘Yeah. I didn’t realise I needed an extra day off until I had it,’ Dean replied with an engaging grin.

‘Fine, then I guess you’re ready to tackle the next big job that’s just landed on my desk.’ John slapped his palm down on the thick folder in front of him.

‘All geared up and ready to go. Throw it at me, dude!’  
John picked up the paperwork and held it out to his son. ‘Sam okay?’ he asked conversationally. ‘You’re treating him right, I hope.’

The question took Dean by surprise. Rarely had his dad queried his relationship with his sibling.  
John had to know he’d always dealt fairly with Sam. 

Sure, maybe he WAS kind of fixated on having sex with his Second, playing with and taking him in any way he desired, but he treated the kid with velvet gloves, at least in comparison to the stories he’d heard from other Firsts; but still, his father’s question irked him and he felt his hackles rising.

 

‘What? You think I’d hurt Sam? That what you’re hinting at, dad?’ The smile disappeared from his face. to be replaced by a cold fury.

John hesitated a second. ‘No, I know you’re not the kind of man to be cruel; it’s just I’ve been overhearing stuff which made me want to … well… put my mind at rest about Sam……. Forget I ever mentioned it.’

‘Mom been bitching at you over the phone?’ Dean asked, presuming that Mary had been sounding off at her husband about her ‘Society needs to change, especially for Seconds. They have rights too’ crusade.

John shrugged, happy to go along with Dean’s assumption of his wife’s interference, though this time Mary had nothing to do with it; the true cause being the anonymous letter he’d found on his desk early that morning when he’d arrived at work.

He’d no idea how it could’ve got there as the Company’s security was pretty tight. He could only reckon that one of his employees had sneaked it in, yet he was sure he’d been the first person into the building. It was a mystery he'd need to get to the bottom of. Security being breached was dangerou to the business.

 

‘Listen, Dean. I was thinking. Why don’t you bring Sam along to the office with you? He’s a clever kid, he could deal with some of the more boring stuff you need to go through. It must get monotonous for him having to hang around the house while you’re here. A lot of Seconds work alongside their Firsts and even end up becoming a well-oiled twosome.’

‘You serious, dad? Sam’s always been perfectly happy back at the house. He’s got everything he needs to keep him occupied, from laptops to video games to the fucking huge library of books I got in. He doesn’t need to work.’

‘He’s twenty now, Dean, and might need more than staying at home like a child to keep him on his toes. Bring him in. Try him out. You might be surprised by his input.’  
John lowered his head to his computer and Dean knew he’d been dismissed.

 

What the fuck?  
His father’s words resounded in his mind. Bring Sam to work with him? Why should he?  
As he made his way to his own office he looked around. That he could see, none of the other Firsts he knew had their Seconds with them, so why had Dad even asked?  
However, once the seed had been sown in his mind, he found himself mulling it over. 

There were pro and cons. On the plus side, he’d have Sam at his side practically twenty-four/seven.  
He eyed the room which opened off his office, furnished with a comfortable couch and a huge screen for work-breaks. His cock twitched as he pictured Sam on his knees giving him a blow-job in there while the others went about their business.

On the minus side though, Sam would be on show and covetous eyes would be on him, the Firsts ogling and imagining how sweet it would be to fuck his brother’s pretty ass.  
The more he pondered, however, the more the plus was getting the upper hand. 

Why not, he finally murmured to himself. If it doesn’t work out, we go back to how it is now.

 

Having taken the decision, Dean pushed it from his mind and gave himself another few minutes to dwell on the past week-end with Sam before getting down to work.  
There had been something undeniable erotic in feeding and diapering his brother. It had given him a rush of pure unadulterated power mixed with unexpected arousal and a kind of tenderness which none of the other sexual practices had provided.  
Effectively, he’d passed a marvellous couple of days, punctuated by awesome sex and mind-numbing orgasms.

 

That morning, he’d left Sam with a fresh diaper, warning him not to remove it. That was something Dean was looking forward to doing himself later. That and the slow drawing out of the baby-blue beads which were currently vying for space within his brother’s ass.

Yes, if there was ever an incentive to get though his work-load for the day as quickly as possible, Dean could think of none better!

 

Funnily enough, the proposal Dean was flipping through was for the projection, building and kitting out of a tech complex. 

He hummed to himself as he read. He was aware Sam spent a lot of time on his laptop. He wondered just how expert his brother had become.  
In a moment of self-effacing clarity, he had to admit that outside of having great sex with him, Dean had little real knowledge of how Sam effectively did pass his days.  
The decision he’d taken to bring him into work was becoming more and more positive.

It was seven o’clock before Dean decided to all it a day. Reading through the highly-detailed proposal for the build had taken up most of his time. 

Well, he mused, he’d have Sam with him tomorrow. He’d let his Second have a look at the project. See how the kid dealt.

In the meantime though, he had a diaper to inspect, an overgrown baby to feed and some blue beads to thread through a very tight, sexy ass-hole.


	12. Chapter 12

‘Work?’ Sam savored the word as if it was one he’d never heard before. ‘You want me to come into the office and be your personal assistant? What brought this on?’

‘To be honest, Dad suggested it but the more I thought about it, the more I was on-board with the idea. Don’t get me wrong, I‘d prefer keeping you locked away here. You know I don’t like anyone checking you out, but,’ he ran a hand down Sam’s bare chest, ‘I guess it has to be boring hanging out here with only Ketch for company. So, you ready to take on the world of big business?’

 

Sam hesitated before replying. He didn’t want to appear too eager in case Dean took it as meaning he wasn’t happy with how things had been up till now, so he went with. ‘Why not? You’re always complaining about having to deal with contracts and stuff. I enjoy reading and I’m not bad with computers either.’

‘You don’t have to sell your virtues to me,’ Dean smirked. ‘I appreciate them all and I’m sure I’ll appreciate you work ethos too. Then,’ he added rolling onto his brother’s chest, ‘who’s to say we can’t enjoy some private moments when business is slow!  
Now, why don’t you show your First how much you like the idea?’

 

Sam scooted down the bed and crawled between Dean’s legs.  
Pushing them up and apart, Sam settled himself in the valley of his siblng's thighs and proceeded to run his tongue over all of his brother’s erogenous zones, alternately licking, sucking and worrying with gentle bites, every inch of skin from his asshole to his belly, causing Dean to writhe with pleasure.

As he swallowed down his First’s come, the younger boy experienced a sense of triumph and power, feelings rare to him.  
Perhaps the news that he was going to be a part of the family business and not just a stay at home Second had uncaged some hidden desire he’d been unaware of before.

‘Wow, If I’d known just how awesome your thanks would be, I’d have brought you to work earlier,’ Dean panted.  
‘Now, get your ass in my face, ‘cos me and it have some business to attend to.’ 

Said ass in position, Dean took a moment to admire the taut cheeks.  
His brother was fucking sexy, there was no doubt and just to up the odds, a baby blue tail peeked out from between the perfect globes. Despite the fact that Dean had just orgasmed, a ripple of arousal snaked through his loins. 

His tongue circled the plugged hole, lapping wetly at the sensitive skin. He could feel Sam quiver at the stimulation.

He continued to labor the area with his tongue before lifting his hand and rubbing a finger over the plug. Pulling at it, he watched fascinated as Sam’s hole widened to allow the first bead to exit its warm nest.

‘You like it, don’t you, Sam?’ Dean chuckled. He lowered his hand to palm his sibling’s cock, bobbing thick and rigid. Yep!  
All he received was a throaty rasp.

Dean eked out the sensations as long as he could, teasing the beads out one by one, enjoying Sam’s moans and mewls.  
When the last one emerged, Dean pushed in a finger; he wanted to feel the shrinking of the opening back to its natural tightness.

 

‘On your back, Sam. That is if you want me to finish the package.’  
Sam didn’t have to be asked twice, his body was quivering in anticipation of Dean’s mouth on his cock.

There wasn’t much work for the older man to do. Sam came practically as soon as Dean began to blow him, cresting into a blissfully potent orgasm.

I’m gonna call it a night,’ Dean declared collapsing at Sam’s side. ‘And you gotta be sharp tomorrow for your first day at work.’  
‘Mmm,’ Sam murmured still inebriated by the pleasure of his afterglow. ‘I’ll be ready.’

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Ketch watched with curiosity next morning while the brothers were getting into Dean’s car.  
He’d been left authentically surprised when informed that Sam would be going into work. It was a radical turnabout to the way Dean had been obsessing over his Second up till now.  
Maybe I’ve misjudged Dean after all, he mused to himself. However, he’d wait to see the First’s next moves before modifying his opinion.

 

Dean sneaked a glance at Sam. It wasn’t very often that they were together in the car. Although he took Sam to the occasional night club, the outings were few and far between. He was just too jealous to endure the avid glances other Firsts threw at his Second.

Maybe Dad was right and bringing Sam to the office was a wise move. Time would tell.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam couldn’t believe his luck. 

Ultimately, he’d become convinced that Dean would keep him relegated indefinitely to the house; that his life would play out in quasi seclusion as a luxuriously pampered sex toy, subject to Dean’s whims and desires. 

Not that Sam could blame his brother for his situation. Dean was following the law of the land. It was his right as the elder to treat his younger sibling as he wished.  
Now, though, something had happened to convince Dean to take him to work. Sam could only offer up a heartfelt thanks to whoever or whatever had caused his brother to change his mind.  
Remaining at home, with only Ketch for company, had become more boring than fuck.

 

Dean drew into his parking space at the Winchester building, draped an arm over the passenger seat and pulled his brother close for a kiss, his lips warm and possessive against Sam’s mouth.  
Despite himself, the younger man couldn’t block the desire rising in his belly. He chided himself for being so yielding, so eager for Dean to possess him, use him. He shouldn’t be so submissive. Yet, he couldn’t deny that his First’s touch aroused him every single time and left him wanting more.

‘Remember,‘ Dean said. ‘Eyes down and don’t give any of those office morons the time of day. You know how pissed I get when others check you out. You’re here to help me with boring bureaucracy not to give the office staff an eyeful of your ass. Got it?’

‘Then it’s them you should be warning,’ Sam replied in a rare moment of rebellion. ‘I can’t make them stop ogling me.’  
‘Whoa, there, tiger.’ Dean cupped Sam’s chin. ‘I know you wouldn’t flaunt yourself on purpose. I was out of order. Sorry, Sam.’  
With that Dean exited the car. 

Sam stared in astonishment at his retreating figure. Had Dean actually apologized? Sam couldn’t remember that ever happening. Maybe his brother exhibited a different side of his character when he was at work. Whatever. Sam slammed the passenger door and deep in thought, followed his First to the elevator.

 

When Sam made his entry into the main office at Dean’s heels, a low murmur permeated the room.  
Dean halted abruptly, causing Sam to practically crash into him. The older man’s eyes scrutinized the area as if to dare anyone to look his way. The murmuring stopped and any heads which had looked up were quickly lowered. 

Satisfied, Dean continued on, while Sam couldn’t hide a smile.

 

‘Nice office, ‘ Sam commented, eyeing the luxurious fittings.  
‘Yeah, it’s not bad,’ Dean replied. ‘That’s your desk over there.’

On top of the polished surface, a pile of paperwork took pride of place. ‘That stuff’s all yours,’ Dean said. ‘Before long you might regret not being back home with a pacifier in your mouth.’  
Stop it, Sam yelled silently at himself as once again, desire flicked through him. Last night Dean had teased his lips with the rubber teat, before slipping it into his mouth. He'd chugged on it blissfully while Dean had engaged in a different kind of stimulation, playing and stroking his genitals before lapping at Sam’s rock hard cock as if it was a popsicle.

Finding Dean’s calculating gaze on him, he flushed. He was certain Dean knew exactly what he’d been thinking.  
His brother stepped in front of him, hiding him from any watchful eyes. ‘You’re a glutton for it, aren’t you, Sam? Don’t worry, I’m always at your service to give you what you want. Too bad I can’t bend you over my desk and take you right now…but before the day’s over, you’re gonna get that ass of yours stuffed.’

 

Just then a there was a tap on the door and Dean turned calmly to see John Winchester’s tall form framed in the opening.

‘Good morning, boys’ he said, offering a welcoming smile. ‘Sam. I’ve been meaning to come visit for ages, but things have been hectic here. Everything okay with you, son?’  
John studied his youngest. He looked fine, even grown a little since he’d last seen him. His thoughts went to the anonymous letter he’d received, but Sam seemed to be perfectly okay. Maybe the writer had interpreted the situation wrongly.  
In any case, John was glad that Dean had listened to his advice and brought his sibling with him.

Sam moved past his brother to hug his father. ‘Things are fine, dad. I hope I can give my input to the business, even if it’s only looking over contracts.’  
‘I’m sure you’ll do great,’ John smiled. ‘You always were one for reading and there’s plenty of that to do here.’

He glanced over at Dean. ‘I’m glad you decided to bring Sam along. He’s got a good head on his shoulders.’  
‘Yeah. I chewed over what you said the other day and you’re right. Having Sam around can be positive.’ In more ways than one, Dean added silently.

‘Then, I’ll leave you to it. That project needs to be delivered in time.’ 

 

‘Dad’s looking well,’ Sam commented when John had left the room.  
‘He’s a workaholic. He’d be here twenty-four seven and I’m sure he is most of the time.’

‘Well, he doesn’t have anyone waiting for him at home since mom went off on her crusade,’ Sam said. ‘Has she been in touch recently?’  
Dean shrugged. ‘She phones in now and then. Only ends up agitating dad.’

Sam remained silent.  
He hadn’t seen nor heard from his mother in at least two years, since she’d been touring the continent, holding rallies against the First/ Second policy. According to Mary, it was time it was abolished. The second-born brothers were treated as if they were slaves by their elder siblings and such an abomination should be done away with.

When she started out, there hadn’t been many who’d agreed with her ideas but she’d stubbornly carried forward her campaign and now she had many followers, especially among mothers who hated that their younger sons should be handed over to their older brothers to do with as they willed.

Having been raised in the world as it was, Sam had accepted the social structure of their society, but he mused, glancing over at Dean, maybe that was because he was bewitched by his big brother and the awesome sex they shared. He was well aware that it wasn’t the same for many other seconds. He’d been lucky.

Perhaps his mother’s crusade wasn’t all that mistaken.

 

Taking his seat at the desk, he began to peruse the contract, looking for any mistakes or loopholes which could be detrimental to the Company.

When Dean came over to tell him it was time to eat, Sam could hardly believe the morning had passed so quickly.  
‘I’ve ordered something in,’ his brother said. 'That way we can have some time to ourselves. Come with me.’

Dean opened a door to a small sitting room just behind his desk. ‘ No one will disturb us here,’ he said, pulling Sam close and running his hands up and down his body.  
‘After the food arrives, we’ll invest in some ‘we time’.  
TBC

 

‘


	14. Chapter 14

Dean reckoned this had been the most pleasurable dinner break he’d ever had.  
Lying back on the couch, his pants down and legs splayed to allow Sam agile access to his cock which was being duly worshipped by his little brother’s lips and tongue, he wallowed in the moment.  
He stilled in anticipation of the oncoming orgasm, letting out a hoarse groan when his come spurted into the warm mouth waiting like a hungry bird to swallow it up.  
He glanced down. The sight of his brother’s chestnut hair, messed up by him caressing Sam's head as he worked on his cock, gave him another jolt of delight.  
Sam was his to do with as he wished. Dean realized how lucky he was. He didn’t need anyone else. Sam satisfied all his needs

Sam raised his eyes to look at Dean's face. The older man pulled him up onto his chest and ignoring the dribble of come at the side of Sam’s mouth, kissed him.  
‘You drive me mad, Sam. But you know that don’t you?’  
The two brothers looked into each other’s eyes and it was as if something had shifted, a subtle morphing in their relationship, though neither could’ve qualified nor quantified it.  
More gently this time, Dean kissed him again. He wanted to transmit how much Sam gave him pleasure. Sam melted under his big brother’s kisses, his body reacting in yearning desire.  


Just then a phone trilled, breaking the spell, causing Dean to draw away with a displeased huff.  
He glanced at his wristwatch. The hour was up and the office was back in full swing. ‘Fuck, Sam,’ Dean blustered. ’It seems being with you speeds time up. We haven’t even eaten yet.’  
‘I have,‘ Sam replied whimsically, referring to Dean’s come, causing the older man to raise an eyebrow. Sam didn’t usually throw in a wisecrack.

‘I gotta get cleaned up, ‘ Dean said, practically leaping off the couch and dashing into the adjacent bathroom. 'I’ve got a meeting in ten minutes with an important client.’  
Sam got up off his knees and watched as Dean cleaned himself up, studying his First’s refection in the wall to wall bathroom mirror. At times it escaped him just how handsome his First was.

He sighed. He knew Dean would’ve given him a hand-job if there had been more time but that didn’t take away the fact that Sam’s cock was turgid and needy.  
Well, he'd just have to attend to it himself. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

When Dean slammed through the door back into the main office with a ‘See you later, Sam,’ the younger man collapsed onto the couch, his hand fisting his cock, working it slowly but firmly until a stream of milky fluid dribbled down his hand.  
His neck muscles flexed in pleasure as he orgasmed, his brother’s naked body stamped on the inside of his closed eyelids.

A smile of circumstance on his face, Dean held out his hand to the representative of the company they were dealing with.  
‘Miss Moore? Dean Winchester. Pleased to meet you. Come on through to my office.’  
‘Mr. Winchester. The pleasure’s mine,’ she replied unleashing a killer smile.

Jessica Moore was the only child and heir to her parents’ business empire. One day she’d be a rich woman in her own right.  
Dean couldn’t help but admire the beautiful blonde as he escorted her to his office.

Although a male-oriented society, women were treated with the utmost regard and respect, enjoying an independence and freedom most Seconds could only dream of.  
Dean and Jessica were deep in discussion about the project when Sam slipped back into the office, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He’d almost managed to reach his desk in the corner when Jessica looked his way. ‘And this is?’ she asked checking out the younger man with a lingering scrutiny.  
‘Uh. That’s my brother, Sam. He’s just starting out in the business.’ 

To Dean’s surprise, she got up and went to shake his hand. ‘Nice to meet you, Sam. You’re Dean’s Second, I’m guessing.’  
‘The pleasure’s all mine’ Sam replied, clasping her small hand in his large one.

A frown marred Dean’s brow as he watched the exchange. ‘Just who did this chick think she was?’ his inner green-eyed monster growled.  
’She’s only being civil,’ his pragmatic side responded.

Whatever, Dean’s smile was a little less welcoming when she sat back down in her chair.  
However, he buried his feelings and they got down to discussing the project while Sam diligently browsed through the pile of documents on his own desk.

On their way home, Dean was silent, the little interlude with Jessica had left him thinking.  
He knew he was mapping out completely improbable scenarios but it wasn’t unheard of for Seconds to marry if adequate compensation was given to the First and of course if the same was willing to part with him.

Now and then Sam would glance curiously over at his brother. It was rare for Dean to remain silent. He usually had plenty to say.  
Moreover, this was the first day Sam had gone with him to work and he was expecting Dean to run through it.

Something had disturbed his First and the only thing that came to mind was the female client who’d given him her hand.

As the gates of the estate came into view, Sam couldn’t keep quiet any longer his curiosity coming to the fore.  
‘You’re kinda quiet, Dean. Is something wrong?’

The car braked as Dean stopped just in front of the gates.  
‘I don’t know if I can do this, dude. On the one hand, bringing you to work is a good idea. You did a good job with the task you were given and I know you’d be an asset to the family business, but,’ he reached out a hand to caress the nape of Sam’s neck, his touch sending goose-bumps through the younger man's body, sensitive as he was to his brother’s caresses, ‘I don’t know if I can deal with everyone being able to look at you.’

’Everyone, or just Miss Moore?’  
Dean huffed.’ She was checking you out good style and it infuriated me no end.’

Sam lowered his hand to his First’s groin, rubbing through the pants at the soft cock hidden beneath.  
‘Why should it bother you?' Sam asked. 'It’s not as if I’m going to run off with her. We’ll probably never see her again anyway. You’re getting all riled up for no reason.’  
Dean ran his fingers up into Sam’s hair. ’ Maybe you’re right and I’m making a mountain out of a molehill. I liked having you with me but if she comes snooping around you again, I might reconsider.  
You belong to me, Sam and nobody gets to lay a grubby finger on you.'

That night Sam, found himself trussed up like a fowl on the bed, a pacifier made to measure the size of Dean’s cock in his mouth, delivered that morning from the sex shop.  
Dean took out his frustrations on Sam’s taut ass-cheeks, the threads of red striping his Second’s butt calming his jealousy, while the vibrating dildo in Sam's hole teased his libido to high heavens with the knowledge he’d be slowly easing it out to replace it with his swollen cock. 

He threw the crop to the side and bent to run his tongue over the trails of red. Sam’s flesh trembled as Dean licked and caressed his skin.  
Finally satisfied, he eased out the dildo and lined up his cock.  
Sam’s hole fitted him like a velvet glove and Dean pounded until he was overcome by the pleasure of his orgasm.  
’Mine, mine, mine,’ his mind growled.

TBC

‘


	15. Chapter 15

By the time Sam had been on the job for two weeks, he was asking himself who’d been dealing with the ever-higher pile of documents on his desk before he turned up.  
What had begun as him doing the read-throughs for Dean had somehow been extended to the entire office floor without anyone having said a word.  
Not that Sam minded. He enjoyed checking the contracts. He had an eye for recognizing a detail out of place or a sentence that could be rephrased in a more meaningful manner.  
All in all, he looked forward to coming into work each day.

 

He glanced over at his brother. Dean was engaged in a conference call with a client, using all his considerable charm to illustrate the unique benefits of the Winchester Company’s design for a new Government building in Lima, Peru.

Sam smiled to himself.  
Strangely enough after the first day on the job when Dean had worked through his jealousy using Sam’s body to make sure the younger man knew exactly who he belonged to, his First had been calmer and more relaxed.

There had been no shortage of sex, but it had been less intense, more languorous and drawn out.

In the throes of orgasm, Dean had even hinted that he might allow his Second to fuck him. Sam had always been the bottom in their relationship though there were no rules where sex was concerned between First and Seconds.  
At the image of Dean being reverse on the bed while he got ready to penetrate his brother’s ass-hole, Sam’s body suffused with rising heat. He wondered if Dean would really let him or if his brother had only come out with the suggestion while peaking in pleasure.

With a sigh, Sam got back to dealing with the small print on the current file.

 

Meanwhile, Dean ended the call, a smile on his face. ‘It’s practically done, Sam,’ he chuckled. ‘Dad’s gonna be over the moon if we get this.’ 

He got up and circled the desk, placing his hands on his brother’s shoulders. ‘I’m feeling so high that I could fuck you right here and now and not give a rat’s ass if the entire office looks on.’  
‘But you won’t,’ Sam replied calmly. ‘It goes against the code of office conduct.’

With a chuckle, Dean limited himself to ruffling Sam’s hair before heading for the door. He glanced back with a wink. ‘I won’t but I’m going to have need of your talented mouth later in my private room. Right now I have to go and refer the result of the conference call to dad.’

 

Sam was so engrossed in his work that the knock on the glass door echoed almost unheard but at the second more insistent rap, he lifted his head, only to see the client from a few weeks ago standing outside.

His brother hadn’t returned yet. She must be looking for Dean. He hastily got up and went to open the door.

‘Uh…Miss Moore? If you’re looking for my brother, he’s dealing with some business. He shouldn’t be too long though. If you want to come in and wait…?’  
’Thank you. Sam is it?’ She unleashed a wide smile. ‘ If it doesn’t disturb you, I will.’

Sam pulled out the chair in front of Dean’s desk, expecting her to sit down.

‘It’s fine, ‘ she said, ignoring him to settle herself in one next to Sam’s table. ‘Why don’t we chat a little while we wait.’

‘Of course,’ Sam replied hesitantly while wondering why she’d be interested in talking to him.  
‘Can I get you a coffee?’ he asked, trying to think of something to fill in the time.  
‘Thank you, no.’

She nodded over to the pile of documents on the desk. ‘I see your First keeps you busy.’  
‘Yeah. There’s no lack of work,’ Sam acknowledged, taking his seat opposite her and hoping he didn’t say anything stupid.  
‘I’ve been told you’ve only recently begun working in the family firm. How’re you finding it?’

Sam wondered what was going on with her. She seemed eager to talk with him though Sam couldn’t understand why that should be.  
‘It’s interesting. It’s nice to have something to keep your days occupied.’

‘Ah. Better than being segregated at home, subservient to your First's sexual urges.’

Sam’s cheeks blanched at the words. What the hell was going on with this woman? What she was saying might be true but it went completely against good manners to put into words what everyone already knew.

‘I’m sorry, Miss Moore, but maybe you should wait outside until Dean comes back. I really have to get back to work.’  
‘Listen, Sam,’ she continued, ignoring his protest. ‘When I saw you the other week, you piqued my interest. You do know there are other options than remaining your brother’s slave. If you want, I could change things for you.’ 

An emotion Sam rarely indulged in, anger, began to show its face. ‘You’re an attractive woman, Miss Moore and I‘m sure there are no lack of suitors for your hand, so I don’t understand why you should be interested in me, a mere Second. If Dean finds out you’ve been propositioning me, all hell’s gonna break loose.’  
‘No it won’t,’ she grinned. ‘ He’s not going to ditch the deal between our companies for me indulging in small talk with his brother. As for why I should be interested in you? ‘she purred. ‘ I’m guessing you have a mirror, so you should know you’re a sexy piece of ass. One which I’d like to take to my bed.’

She reached out a hand to cover Sam’s. ‘I’m guessing you’ve never been with a woman. You don’t know what you’re missing. ‘  
Sam gave a very unsamlike hiss. ’You want me to leave my brother to become a slave to you? That’s what you’re offering, isn’t it?’

Shrugging, she stood up. ‘Look on this as a first contact, Sam.’  
She cupped his chin in her hand. ‘I usually get what I want and I want you. Have a good day.’

She exited the room and made her way to the main desk on the office floor. 

 

Just then Sam noticed Dean returning.  
At the sight of Jessica Moore, his brother pasted on a welcoming smile.

Sam could see them deep in conversation. A wave of apprehension washed over him. He hoped to God she wasn’t referring to Dean what had just gone down but on that score he didn’t have to worry, at least for the moment as Dean barged into the room, grinning.

’ Just been talking to Jessica Moore, dude. Seems our deal is solid.’

Sam sighed in relief.  
Although he hadn’t done anything, he was well aware that Dean would be livid if he found out what Jessica had been saying to him.

Later, during the lunch hour, Dean was so exultant about the day’s wins that he ended up being the one to give Sam the benefit of his own talented mouth, accompanying the younger man to a long-drawn-out blowjob, leaving Sam in a haze of pleasure.


	16. Chapter 16

When John strolled by his son’s glass-fronted office in the late afternoon, on his way to the main desk, he gave a satisfied grunt at the sight of Sam and Dean, heads down, seemingly engrossed in their work.  
He was glad things were working out, as far as having encouraged his eldest to bring Sam into the work-place, was concerned.  
The anonymous letter he’d received alluding that Dean was becoming too obsessed with his brother, had alarmed him.

John was an only child, his parents had been trying for a baby for years and only when they’d given up hope of holding one in their arms, had his mom fallen pregnant.  
Because of this, he’d never had to personally deal with the First and Second tradition which was an engrained part of public and private life--and he’d been thankful.  
It wasn’t because he was particularly contrary to the idea, he’d grown up with the centuries-old custom, accepting it along with the majority of people.  
No, what put him off was that he couldn’t imagine himself in the guise of a First, nor in that of a Second. Owner or Owned, Dominator or Submissive. Neither role appealed to him. 

He was glad he was an only child.  
To be truthful, when Dean was born, he’d had every intention of stopping there.  
Having one offspring brought fewer complications, but Mary had insisted. She’d wanted a girl, a sister for Dean and when Mary wanted something she knew how to get it.  
Even now he could feel his cock twitch in his pants at the memory of that one particular night.  
Although they’d already been married for six years at the time, Mary had seduced him with such a tsunami of allure, arousal, and stimulation that he’d been carried away on a wave of unadulterated passion, all precautions thrown to the four winds. 

Of course, no little girl had been conceived that night. Sam had, throwing the two boys into the very tradition John had tried to avoid.

Strangely enough, Dean soon demonstrated all the tendencies of the perfect First. He was sure of himself, always in command, charismatic and, cherry on the cake, as handsome a male as could be envisaged.  
Sam, on the other hand, exhibited all the characteristics of a Second. He was quiet, studious, calm, obedient and happy to look up to his older brother with hero-worship. Later that hero-worship morphed into a sexual relationship that seemed to satisfy both his sons.

‘Did you manage to talk to Miss Moore?’ one of the girls at the main desk asked as he continued on past.  
John frowned. ‘Miss Moore? No, I didn’t realize she’d been in today, Jane,’ he replied to the secretary’s query.

‘Uh. I saw her going into Dean’s office earlier. She was talking to Sam for a good few minutes. I thought she might be looking for you but she left soon after.’  
‘Thanks, Jane. I wasn’t expecting her today but maybe she left a message with Sam. I’ll speak to him.’

Soon after, John made his way across to Dean’s office, curious as to why Jessica Moore had shown up without an appointment. She’d been in just the day before and their business had already been settled.

Dean looked up with a grin when John pushed open the door. ‘Hey, dad. You need me?’  
Sam lifted his head from his work to give his father a quick smile.

‘No, nothing like that,’ John replied. ’Things have never been so good. I just wanted to have a word with Sam.’

‘Well, there he is, a valuable addition to the business,’ Dean added proudly, tilting his head towards his sibling. ‘He mows through those files like an electric grass cutter.’  
‘A strange metaphor,‘ John smiled, ‘but adequate. I’m really glad you’re settling in well, Sam but I wanted to ask you about Jessica Moore. Jane tells me she came in earlier but only talked to you.’

Sam’s cheeks flushed pink. Something which was quickly noticed by his brother.  
‘Jessica Moore was in here?’ Dean grunted. ‘What did she want?’

Sam, reminiscent of his brother’s dislike and jealousy of Jessica, didn’t relish revealing the conversation she’d had with him. If Dean knew what she’d proposed, he’d be livid and what Sam feared most was that his First might banish him to the house, forbidding him to come into the office.  
On the other hand though, if Dean heard it from someone else, it would be even worse.

He glanced at his brother, putting on his most innocent expression. ‘ She came waltzing into the room without any invitation. I thought she was here to speak to you, Dean. About the project we’re doing for her dad’s company.’

‘But that’s not why she came, is it? ‘ Dean interrupted, already suspecting where this was going.

‘No,’ Sam admitted, sighing. ‘She made me this weird proposition. In a nutshell. Leave you to go with her. She seems to have taken a shine to me, for some reason.’

‘I knew it, ‘Dean thundered. ‘She eyed you the moment she saw you. The bald-face brazenness of her. Coming into my office to proposition my Second!‘

John rolled his eyes in despair. All he needed was a pissed off Dean and a horny Jessica Moore.  
He had visions of their mutual business affair going up in smoke. Smaller things than this had toppled a sure deal!

‘You refused, I’m guessing?’ John stated, ignoring Dean’s angry expression.  
‘Yeah, dad.’ Sam huffed. ‘You think I’m going to go off with the first person who decides they want a piece of my ass? Of course, I refused.’  
‘Fine. Then there’s no problem.’ John declared.

Dean though, picked up on his brother’s tells far easier than John did.  
‘She’s not leaving it there though, is she? ‘ he asked Sam.

The younger man shrugged.  
‘What a bitch!’ Dean growled. 

‘Dean,’ John warned. ‘Keep calm. She’ll probably forget about Sam as soon as she sees someone else who takes her fancy. Let’s not make a big thing out of it. She’s just some e spoiled rich girl looking to throw her weight around.’

‘No, dad,’ Dean objected. ‘ I saw how she checked Sam out yesterday. She’s going to be trouble. I can feel it.’  
‘Yeah, well. We’ll see,’ John said. ‘I gotta get back to work.’

::::  
‘When were you gonna tell me about this?’ Dean asked, once his dad had exited the room.  
Sam lifted his chin in challenge.’ I wasn’t,’ he replied, surprising his First. ‘I’m enjoying the work here. I don’t want to be confined to the house again, which is probably what you’d have done if I'd told you.’  
‘Well, the cat’s out the bag now,’ Dean said, smiling despite himself. ‘The chick’s a bitch but she has good taste.’  
‘How come you’re taking this so well?’ Sam asked.

‘I’m not. Even if you think I’m unreasonable when it comes to you…and you’d be right…I’m not such a douche-bag as to blame you for something beyond your control. So…tonight you’re in for a ‘making sure you’re never tempted to leave me ‘ session.’

Dean chuckled and Sam felt a rush of desire. He might be his First’s property but he was a willing prisoner and in no way ready to relinquish his status, certainly not to Jessica Moore.


	17. Chapter 17

Like a whirlwind Dean zoomed into the kitchen, causing Ketch to look up in surprise from the vegetables he was dicing.

‘What do you know about the Moore family?’  
‘Who?’ Ketch asked, frowning in confusion.

‘The Moores. They own the ‘High Rise Group’. A construction company specialized in luxury buildings amongst other things. We’re doing a project for them.’

Ketch shrugged. ‘Never heard of them.’  
‘Well then, you’re about to get yourself an education. I want you to look into the family. Find out all you can.’  
‘Hm! I’m guessing you mean all the dirt?’  
‘You nailed it, dude,’ Dean replied sarcastically. 'I knew there was a reason I hired you. Your quick wits! Get on the job right away.’

With that he stomped out, leaving Ketch to stare after him.

‘What’s been biting at your brother’s balls,’ Ketch asked Sam who was hovering in the doorway.  
‘He experienced a bout of jealousy,’ Sam replied rolling his eyes.

‘Ah, somebody checked you out, did they?’ Ketch observed. ‘Awoke the green-eyed monster under Dean’s skin. Who was this imprudent person may I ask?’  
‘Adrien Moore’s only daughter, Jessica.’  
Ketch raised an eyebrow. He could see why that would anger Dean even more than a man casting roving eyes over his Second.

‘So, you’ve been at the office for only a few days and already you’re getting into trouble, Sam.’  
It was said in a teasing manner but Sam didn’t interpret it that way!

‘What the hell, Ketch! Is it my fault if some girl comes onto me?’  
‘That’s not what I’m saying, Sam. Calm down. Unfortunately, you have all the traits that attract the worst types of predators. You’re cute and vulnerable like a puppy, with an attractive body and face to go with it. And as Dean’s Second, you are already familiar with the role!’

’I didn’t write the rules,’ Sam bitched.  
For some reason, Ketch’s observations, although true, made his anger come to the forefront.  
‘As Dean’s Second, I know my status. And while to some, it might be a role of subservience, it suits us both. I get as much from our relationship as he does, just in a different way. So don’t presume to judge me or him.’

Sam’s words made Ketch look at him with even more respect.  
The younger Winchester knew exactly what his place in the world was and he was fine with it. Ketch admired him for that.  
‘I’m sorry Sam. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. For one so young you have a wise head on your shoulders.’

Sam tilted his head in acceptance before exiting the room and going in search of his brother.

Ketch finished preparing the Winchesters’ dinner, leaving the food simmering on the hob, then got out his computer.  
He gave a cursory browse through the information on the Moore family and the group as a whole, noting on his phone various addresses and details which could be useful.  
Tomorrow he’d call in a temp to look after the house and he’d dedicate his time to trailing Miss Moore. He was curious as to why she’d set her sights on Sam. 

Dean could be a harsh enemy when provoked. The girl had balls, that was for sure!

 

Sharing a bath in their enormous tub, Dean remained unusually quiet and pensive.  
Now and then Sam would find his brother’s green eyes studying him but no words were spoken. Sam was fine with that. 

He was enjoying the sensuous feel of the hot water lapping at his body, soothing away any thoughts or fears. He closed his eyes, thinking back on how he was enjoying his work at the office. It stimulated his mind.  
Sam knew without any false modesty that he was intelligent. Education had come easy to him.  
For a moment, he wondered how his life would have been if he’d been the First and Dean his Second. 

Sam felt his cock harden at the idea of having Dean submissive to him.  
He opened his eyes to study his brother. Would Dean have been happy in the role?

As if on cue, Dean cocked open an eyelid. ‘I can hear your brain grinding from here, dude. You’re not daydreaming of that bitch are you?’

Sam couldn’t hold back a smile, Jessica was the last thing on his mind. With a quick turn in the huge tub, he moved up beside Dean. ‘Nope, no Jessica. If you want, I’ll show you what I was thinking.’

Dean raised an eyebrow. Sam rarely came on to him or took the initiative. It was usually the other way around. He was curious.  
‘Do your worst, Sam,’ he grinned. 

Sam lifted himself up, the water sloshing around his tall frame, settling himself on top of his First.  
He lowered his face, his lips closing over his brother’s.  
His touch was kept purposefully delicate, teasing, kissing and not kissing, titillating Dean’s mouth until the older man could no longer resist, grabbing the nape of Sam’s neck, crushing the taunting lips.

‘Hey,’ Sam murmured, pulling back. ‘You told me to do my worst, now you take control?’  
‘You’re mine to do with as I wish,’ Dean declared thickly, not backing down.

‘True, according to the laws of the land, but maybe, just maybe you’d like a taste of being a Second, huh?’  
‘So that’s your latest fetish, is it, Sam? You want to be me and have total control of my cock.’

Dean’s hand pushed down between their bodies and cupped Sam’s genitals. ‘This all belongs to me…but I may be open to playing your little game, Sammy. You want to experience the heady power of having complete control over another. Well, I might let you have that wish… but not tonight. Tonight you’re gonna have the honor of being fucked by me. Any objections?'

Dean's roving finger rimmed his brother's hole. 'Whose name's written across this tight little asshole, huh Sam?'  
'Yours, Dean.' Sam trembled as the digit pushed up, caressing the sensitive interior.

'You better believe it, my cute little puppy dog.'

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Balancing his ass on the barstool, Ketch brought the glass to his lips. They served a good scotch, no complaint there, but then the locale was a place frequented by the city’s elite. If they didn’t stock the best stuff here, then where?

 

‘You’re Dean Winchester’s home-help. Ketch is it?’ the voice at his back stated.  
Ketch didn’t answer, concentrating his attention on his drink.  
‘Bet you’ve got some stories to tell. It’s said Dean screws his Second like a whore.’

At the words, Ketch turned slowly towards the intruder. ‘The characteristic of a good ‘home-help’ as you know, is the ability to keep secrets. And I’m an exceptionally good ‘home-help’.  
Michael Hangel snorted. ‘Well, I don’t need you to describe what’s going on, I can guess. Sam Winchester's a desirable property, one which I’m sure Dean exploits to the full.’  
‘Think what you want,’ Ketch shrugged.  
His fists were itching to lash out at the dick but he was here on Dean’s orders to glean information on a certain Jessica Moore. He was sure Dean wouldn’t appreciate him getting into fights with work colleagues.

 

‘I hear the Winchesters have secured a sweet deal with ‘The High Rise Group’ and as a member of the Company’s board, you’ll be getting a piece of the deal. It was even on the financial news last night.’  
Ketch threw the statement in casually, just to see if the moron came up with anything interesting.

A smirk appeared on Michael’s face. ‘Yeah. I gotta admit that John Winchester knows his stuff. He’s gonna be raking in millions, some of which will go to his faithful collaborators, like me.  
The Moore Family is wallowing in cash. They don’t have any sons just a daughter. She’s gonna be a catch for some lucky male,’ he lowered his voice,’ though it’s said she’s a real piece of work, as twisted as she is attractive. Her old man’s spoiled her rotten, though I did hear her dad’s looking to see her married and presenting him with the next generation of Moores.’

‘Oh yeah? You ever think to try your luck yourself?’ Ketch winked.

‘The money’s tempting but I’m not stupid enough, nor needy enough, to tie myself down to a self-absorbed brat.’  
‘A bitch, huh?’

‘Yeah,’ Michael added. ‘She’s got a crowd of harpies she hangs out with and their preferred hobby is hunting and preying on vulnerable males. That’s what they say, though I’ve never had any truck with her myself. Seems Daddy opened a club just for her and her followers. It’s entrance by invitation only. Who knows what goes on inside!’ 

‘Mike!’ Lucius, Hangel’s Second called over. ‘You coming or not?'  
‘Gotta go,’ Michael said. ‘Tell Dean I was asking for him. Lucius is always complaining he hardly ever gets to see Sam anymore. They used to enjoy each other’s company.’

 

Ketch watched, satisfied, as Mike made his way over to his Second’s table. He’d been more than helpful, even if he was a dick  
The next thing on his agenda was to find out more about the locale Jessica’s father had set up for her, though he reckoned he’d already sussed the type of harridan she was.  
Throwing some dollars down on the counter, he exited the bar and made his way back to his car. 

He pulled out his phone and looked up the list of Adrien Moore’s holdings but no night club or bar jumped out at him. There was nothing under Jessica’s name either. Well, he’d have to do this the hard way. He’d sit outside the Moore Mansion, wait till she appeared and follow. Sooner or later she’d lead him to this mysterious locale.

It took a full twenty-four hours of sitting in the car, leaving it only to relieve himself against the nearest tree, before the high gates of the property opened to reveal a snazzy sports car with a blonde at the wheel.  
Ketch had studied the Moore girl’s photo enough to know it was her, even with the impending twilight.  
‘Let’s see where you take me, young lady,’ he murmured as he set off in pursuit.

 

Luxuriously, Sam stretched out his limbs as he listened to the shower hiss in the nearby master bath. 

What Dean had teased in the hot tub the other night had never come to fruition. He’d hinted that he’d let Sam top him for the first time but nothing had come of it. Dean had taken his pleasure from Sam’s body without mentioning it again. 

In a way, Sam was fine with that. The idea of riding his brother, which as a wet dream was arousing, meant a radical shift in the pattern Sam was used to. 

He fingered the collar around his neck. He hardly noticed it anymore. It was a mark of his subservience to his First and in some way, Sam was proud to wear it. Many Seconds envied his position. He was part of a rich family, had a First who looked as if he’d just stepped off the front page of some snazzy men’s magazine and even if he had to indulge Dean’s fantasies, he was well treated. 

What was currently occupying his thoughts was the Moore girl. She’d been arrogant and self-confident when she’d propositioned him in Dean’s office. Why he’d caught her eye, he couldn’t fathom, but he had, and the feeling she was dangerous wouldn’t leave him.

He was still deep in thought when Dean came strolling out of the bathroom. ‘You coming to work or have you decided you want to stay home after all?’

Sam slipped off the bed with a sigh. ‘I was waiting for you to finish. If I’d come in, we might both have ended up being late.’  
Dean chuckled. ‘You think I’m going to jump you every time I see you? Dude! I’m not a sex maniac.’

‘You could have fooled me, then,’ Sam parried, mirroring Dean’s playful mood. ‘Usually, you can’t keep your hands to yourself.’  
As if to confirm Sam’s words, Dean pulled him close, but instead, he denied them. ‘I can ignore you completely if I want but I don’t.’ 

So saying he cupped Sam’s neck and kissed him thoroughly. ‘And…I can ask you the same question. When I kiss you, why don’t you pull away? Don’t tell me it’s because you’re my Second and you’re just okaying my wishes, cos YOU might lie but little Sammy here, doesn’t.’  
To prove his point, Dean caressed his sibling’s hardening cock.

‘Moreover,’ Dean added, kissing the inviting lips once more without relinquishing his hold on Sam’s cock, ‘ don’t think I’ve forgotten what I said last night. One day I’m going to let you fuck me, little brother. This piece of flesh I’m fisting is going to immerge itself between my ass cheeks and you are going to orgasm like never before. But it’s going to be when I say so, on my terms.’

Sam couldn’t help but quiver. Between Dean’s words and the warm grasp of the hand around his cock, he was in the throes of mounting desire. 

Without loosening his grip, Dean began pumping the turgid shaft, the other hand holding Sam tight against his naked body, continuing to deliver deep, arousing kisses until Sam came in an orgy of squeaks, mewls and exhales.

‘That’s how you give your Second a hand-job while leaving plenty of leeway to get to work on time!’ Dean declared. ‘Now get a move on. We’ve got a busy day today.’  
Sam’s legs were still trembling like those of a new-born colt. Second or no Second, he was under Dean’s thrall.


	19. Chapter 19

Ketch had no problem tailing Jessica Moore’s car.

It seemed strange to him that she wouldn’t have at least a bodyguard along to keep her safe. She was easy bait for a ransom kidnapping in Ketch’s estimation. Dear old dad would pay handsomely to get his only daughter back.  
However, she seemed to be alone, though she might have slipped out without alerting anyone. 

She eventually drew up in front of a building in a pricy part of the city. Ketch watched attentively as she tossed the car keys to a young guy and made her way up the steps to the front door, while the car was taken around back to be parked.

There were a couple of plainclothed guards at the entrance who nodded deferentially to Jessica as she passed them by and went inside.  
Ketch’s forehead furrowed as he studied the two bouncers; one of them seemed vaguely familiar and as the man turned, exposing his profile, Ketch gave a quick grin.  
Abandoning all pretenses of stealth, he exited the car and strolled forward until he was in speaking distance of the two.

‘As I live and breathe. Is that you, Mick Davies, you old arse-wipe?’ Ketch called out. ‘What the hell are you doing here?’  
At the sound of Ketch’s voice, the slighter of the two men turned towards him, a wide smile appearing on his face.

‘Blimey, Ketch! I could ask you the same question,’ the man called Mick replied. ‘Last time we met, you were working for that snotty ‘company’ back in London.’  
Mick hopped down the steps to give his old friend a quick hug and a clap on the back.

The other guard looked on unsmiling. Another Brit, he huffed to himself. Mad asses, the lot of them!

‘So, what’s the job,’ Ketch asked, tilting his head towards the building.  
Mick shrugged. ‘You take what you can get. It’s easy work and the pay’s okay. Suits me fine.’

Ketch leaned in closer, lowering his voice. ‘Come on, mate, all your training boils down to this?’  
‘I’ve put all that behind me,’ Mike replied shaking his head. ‘What about you?’

‘Don't laugh,’ Ketch winked.’ I’m a house-keeper.’  
‘A house-keeper! You’re kidding me!’  
‘A very well-paid house-keeper...or should I say, majordomo...sounds more important! And like you, I’m kind of enjoying the quiet life.’

As they chatted, another couple of vehicles pulled up at the sidewalk and four giggling girls got out.

‘I like the clientele, ‘ Ketch stated as the women sashayed their way up the steps, giving him a quick dismissive glance before turning away with whispered comments. ‘Is it a night club or what?’

Mick shrugged.’ I only watch the door. What they do inside is none of my business, but at a guess, I’d say it was a strip joint.’

‘Hey! Dude!’ the other guard called. ‘You can have a get together with your pal later. We're on the job here.’  
‘I have to get back to work,‘ Mick grunted. ‘It was good seeing you again Ketch. Maybe we can catch up over a beer sometime.’

‘You got a phone? Digit in my number, Mick. Let’s keep in touch.’

Ketch took his leave and sauntered back to his car. He wasn’t lying when he said it was good to see Mick again. They’d been best buddies back in the day before Ketch had lost his brother, then things had gone to shit.

He’d get Dean up to scratch on the little he’d found out, though, in his opinion, the Moore girl didn’t come over as anything other than dad’s spoiled little pet. She and her friends gawking at male strippers wasn’t anything to write home about, though if she had a handy set of males to choose from, why was she so interested in Sam Winchester?  
An old but well-used adage came into his mind, ‘if not for love, then for money.’

Uniting the Winchester Empire with the Moore one would bring in millions, and Ketch could understand Jessica setting her sights on Sam Winchester. Dean wasn’t the kind of man to be ordered around by a woman, no matter how pretty or rich she might be but Sam was used to his subservient position as a Second. He’d be easier to handle for the empowered Miss Moore.

At least, that was the theory which was bouncing around in Ketch’s head, though he could be entirely wrong!

Next day. Winchester Tower.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
John Winchester came strolling into Dean’s office, a white, embossed envelope in his hand.  
Sam was so engrossed in his work that he never even heard his father enter. Only Dean glanced up as John waved the envelope in the air.  
‘We’ve just been invited to a party,’ he grinned. ‘I’m sure you boys will want to attend, all in the pursuit of business, of course.'

‘Huh,’ Dean hummed. ‘A party?’

‘A birthday party, to be exact. A personal invite from Adrien Moore himself.’

At the sound of the name Moore, Dean’s expression grew dark. ‘We’ve never been invited by them before. Why now?’ he asked, glancing over at Sam, who mirrored his brother’s frown.  
‘We weren’t in business with them before,’ John replied, shrugging off Dean’s objection. ‘Now we are. Anyway, it’ll be a one-off thing. It’s his daughter’s birthday and they’ve requested our presence. In the interests of cordiality, we’ll need to go. Adrien’s an important client, we can’t afford to offend him.’

‘Maybe you could go on your own, Dad,’ Sam said. ‘Surely we don’t all need to show up.’  
Sam’s short interaction with Jessica had done nothing to endear her to him. He’d rather not meet up with her again, nor did he want Dean to butt heads with her either.  
He could already imagine what a disaster the party would turn out to be if Jessica came onto him while Dean was around. His First would go nuclear!

‘Listen, boys,’ John said. ‘ We’ve all three been named in the invitation, so all three of us are going to accept. It’s a party, not a wake. We show up, engage in some chit-chat, excuse ourselves and get the hell out.’

‘Huh,' Dean declared with a chuckle. ‘You don’t seem all that happy to go yourself, Dad.‘

‘Can’t stand the guy, to be honest. Thinks he’s better than the rest of us but he’s our client and we’re not here to pick and choose. The customer’s always right. So, we good to go?’

Dean glanced over at Sam and sighed. ‘I guess, but I’m not letting Sam out of my sight.’

Sam didn’t comment but he was fine with that. He wanted nothing to do with Miss Jessica Moore.

‘  
‘


	20. Chapter 20

It was with overt surprise that John looked up from his desk to see the portly form of Adrien Moore push through the door to his office. 

Sandy, John’s secretary was a step behind, a harassed expression on her face. ‘Sorry, Mr. Winchester ‘ she said. ’ I asked Mr. Moore to wait while I advised you of his presence but he insisted on coming through.’

‘That’s all right, Sandy,’ John assured her with a smile.  
‘Clearly, Mr. Moore was anxious to speak with me,’ he declared diplomatically as the intruder stuck out a hand, waiting for John to shake it.

‘You’re quite correct, Winchester. I’ve something urgent to discuss with you and when I get the bit between my teeth, I rush to the finish line.’  
John gave a brittle smile, wondering what the Hell Moore was blathering about.

‘I can’t imagine why you'd need to rush over. The project is coming along fine. I haven’t had word of any problems.’  
‘Yes, well,’ Moore huffed, settling his not indifferent bulk into an armchair. ‘It’s a personal matter.’

‘Is that so? I can’t imagine what?’ John replied, honestly confused.

‘Then I’ll come right to the point. My daughter has taken a shine to your son, Samuel. She came to me with the idea of merging our two businesses together via marriage. At first, I thought she was talking for the sake of it, you know how young girls can be, but then she reminded me of the advantages of such a merger.'

John raised a hand to halt the conversation. 

‘Moore! There’s so much wrong with what you’ve proposed that I don’t know where to start. To my knowledge, your daughter and Sam have never exchanged more than a few words, so I can’t understand why she’d want to marry a perfect stranger.  
Secondly, Sam is Dean’s Second and he’s very attached to his brother. There’s no way he’d be on board with him marrying your daughter.  
Thirdly, if you’re interested in a merger between our companies, it can be discussed and assessed in the usual way. We don’t need to go back to arranged marriages, for heaven's sake!’

‘I’m guessing you don’t believe in love at first sight, ‘ Moore replied. ‘My Jessica tells me she fell for Sam as soon as she saw him. The fact that he’s your son is icing on the cake.’  
‘Very thick icing, I have to say,’ John replied piqued. 

‘As for your other son, Dean, is it? There’s plenty of Seconds up for sale to replace his own. He’ll be part of a huge new company. Money won’t be a problem. He can buy the best on the market.’

‘Listen,’ John said, finding the entire encounter surreal. ‘ I can’t see this being that urgent. We can discuss it at leisure.’

‘The fact is this, Winchester. My little Jess’ birthday party is coming up soon and it would be the perfect time to announce their engagement. ‘

‘Look, I really can’t see how any of this is possible,’ John insisted. ‘There are too many obstacles to such a marriage. While your daughter may have ‘fallen in love’ with Sam, I doubt he feels the same. From what I can see, he’s perfectly happy to be Dean’s Second.’

‘Look, John,’ Moore added, leaning forward. ‘I’m an only child and I know you are too. We’ve both been lucky. This custom of First and Second is medieval, outmoded. Put yourself in your son’s place. Would you have liked to be a slave to an older brother, huh?’

‘It may be medieval as you say but it’s the law of the land and everyone seems to be perfectly happy with it, happy enough that there have been no Government Bills put forward to change it,’ John pointed out coldly.

‘Now, that’s not quite true is it, Winchester? I hear that your good wife is a fervid activist in asking that the law be changed and the entire legislation on human relations rewritten. I’m sure she’d be all too pleased to see her son in a fruitful marriage.’  
Moore made to stand up.  
‘Look, I can understand this might have been a bit unexpected but I’d urge you to give it due thought. My Jessica wants your son and what my little girl wants, she gets. We’ll talk again soon,’ he said exiting the room, leaving a perplexed John Winchester to stare after him.

 

 

The bedroom.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::

‘Dean do you like having sex with me?’ Sam turned onto his side and hoisted himself up on an elbow.

Dean drew back, a quizzical glint in his eye. ‘What do you think, Sam? And what kind of question is that anyway?’  
The older man was taken aback. Sam didn’t usually come out with statements like these. The new job was definitely influencing him, but Dean wasn’t sure if it was positive or negative.  
Sam had always done what Dean asked, no questions asked. He’d never challenged, just gone along with everything, from sex to what they had for dinner.

’ It’s a valid question, Dean. Do you have sex with me because I’m your Second and available to you at any moment? If Lucius Hangel was your Second instead of me, would you be as good with that?’

Dean wondered if he’d fallen into some Rabbit Hole and his world was turning topsy-turvy. Sure they were merely questions, but the fact that Sam was posing them was mind-boggling in itself.

His brother’s hazel eyes were boring into his, causing Dean to feel…uncomfortable. Just what was happening here?  
‘What brought this on?’ Dean asked. He was honestly curious.

‘I’m your Second. I never gave it any thought growing up. I looked up to you, Dean. I was more than happy you were both my brother and my Second. But I’m wondering if it was the same for you. Would you be as happy with any Second or do you feel something special for me?’ Sam insisted.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, hesitating. What did Sam want him to say and why should he bother replying? He was the First after all, he wasn’t beholden to answer any of Sam’s questions but he ended up doing just that.

‘No, Sam. I wouldn’t be happy with any other Second. Have you ever seen me look at another in that way and I can tell you there have been many who’ve offered themselves to me, more than willing to bind to me, even as a Third, but I’ve never given them the time of day? I don’t know if that answers your questions but for now, it’s all you're getting.  
Now, shuffle down between my legs and slap those rosy lips around my cock. I want to be the recipient of your talent. Any other queries can wait for later.’

 

 

‘  
‘  
‘


	21. Chapter 21

Moore Mansion. Jessica Moore's Birthday Party.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
When the Winchester men made their entrance into the extravagantly decorated salon, there were very few partygoers who didn’t turn to admire the handsome trio.   
The women were asking themselves what the hell Mary Winchester had been thinking by running off and leaving such a desirable husband to his own devices? The forty-nine-year-old was a handsome man and that he wasn’t lacking for money, made him even more attractive.   
But then Mary had always considered herself a step above the rest, driven by an inner need to devote her energies to some crusade or another, or so the gossip went!

As for his sons, there was envy towards Dean from the other Firsts for having such a sexy Second at his beck and call, while the other Seconds shivered in delicious pleasure at the thought of being bonded to a First as movie-star handsome as Dean.

Apart from the Moores, who’d only recently entered the Winchesters’ orbit, most of the invitees were familiar to them.  
At the end of the day, they all belonged to a monied elite of businessmen who supplied material goods and services to the entire country. 

 

Going by the forced smiles on their faces, it didn’t seem the Winchesters’ were happy about their new acquaintanceship with Adrien Moore when he came forward to greet them.  
‘Happy you could make it, Winchester,’ Moore’s voice rumbled from the depths of his stout body.  
‘’Well, after your …enthusiastic …invitation, how could we refuse?’ John replied diplomatically.

‘Dean, Sam, go get yourselves something to drink. I’d like a word with your dad,’ Moore said. ‘I’m sure you know a lot of the young people here.’  
‘Yeah, I think we’ll take up your offer,’ Dean replied, catching hold of Sam’s elbow and practically pushing him towards the huge table laid out with enough food to feed an army.

‘Fuck, Sam. That guy gives me the creeps and I’m not easily unnerved.’  
‘Yeah, ‘ Sam agreed. ‘I think he’s the kind of dude who always gets what he wants.’  
‘Well,’ Dean chuckled, running his eyes over his brother’s body.’ That I can understand, though I already have what I want.’

Effectively Sam was at his most handsome, his tall rangy body clothed in a tailored tuxedo, his chestnut locks tousled to perfection.   
One of Ketch’s less obvious traits was hairdressing. Where the hell he’d picked up the art, Dean didn’t know but his ability couldn’t be questioned.   
The Brit was surely a man of all trades!  
Dean himself was no slouch, a perfect match for his brother.

 

‘Hey Sam,’ a voice at their shoulder called out. ‘Didn’t expect to see you here.’   
The brothers turned to see Lucius Hangel. The Second wasn’t a particularly handsome young guy but what he lacked in appearance, he made up for in charisma.   
‘You’ve been keeping Sam occupied,’ he accused addressing Dean, ‘haven’t had a chance to talk to him in ages.’  
Dean shrugged. ‘It hasn’t been on purpose, Luci. Since Sam started coming into work, time’s become kinda tight. This is your chance to catch up. I’ll take a walk around the room, see what’s going on.’

 

Though it grated on Dean to allow Sam to go off with Lucius, the two had been through school together and were friends. It was only fair his Second get the chance to frequent someone his own age occasionally.  
Catching sight of Michael, Lucius’ First at the other end of the room, Dean tilted his head in acknowledgment.

 

Lifting a glass of champagne from the table, he took a sip and strolled through the room, stopping now and then to exchange a couple of words with the guests he knew.  
He noticed that his dad was still deep in conversation with Adrien Moore. 

John had told his sons about Moore’s visit to his office and how he’d proposed a strategic marriage between Jessica and Sam to unite their companies.  
Dean’s reaction had been a mix of anger and amusement. Did the old goat think they were living in the middle ages? Sam was his, he was going nowhere, certainly not to further a spoiled girl’s passing crush.

‘You must be Dean’ a suave voice at his back purred.  
He turned to see Jessica Moore smiling engagingly at him. Although he’d never met her personally, Dean had seen enough photos to be sure it was her.  
‘I’m Jessica Moore. Pleased to meet you.’ She held out a hand that Dean took with a mote of reluctance.

He ran his eyes over her. She was certainly beautiful, nearly as tall as him, her long blonde hair a golden veil around her shoulders, but she was no simpering socialite, there was a hard glint to the blue eyes.

‘Miss Moore.’  
‘You don’t have to stand on ceremony, Dean. Jessica’s fine,’  
‘You certainly don’t, ‘ Dean drawled. ‘ Coming into my office and prepositioning my brother. Gotta give you props for the nerve.’

‘You know, Dean, As soon as I caught sight of Sam, I knew I had to have him. He’s such a cutie. I just know we’ll get along like two love-birds.’  
Jessica’s use of the present tense didn’t go unnoticed by Dean, as if she was sure what she was saying was a sure thing. 

‘I’m afraid that’s not going to happen,‘ he scoffed. ‘Sam wants nothing to do with you.’

She took a step forward into his personal space. ‘Are you sure about that? Maybe he can't wait to get away from an older brother who owns him? I think he’d rather be with a woman who knows how to keep him happy.’  
‘And that woman would be you?’ Dean replied, unable to hold back a sneer.

‘You don’t want to cross me, Dean. I can be a dangerous enemy. See my dad over there? There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for me. He thinks the moon and the stars shine out of my eyes. If I tell him I want Sammy, then I’ll get Sammy. Enjoy the party!’

Fury was building in Dean’s gut as she turned away and sauntered towards the other end of the room where Sam and Lucius were chatting with another Second they knew from school.   
As she went, she chatted with guests along the way, graciously accepting their birthday wishes.  
She was purposely challenging him, letting him know that this was now a contest and Sam the prize. He cursed the day Moore had offered them his project. He wished he’d never set eyes on him or his daughter.

However, a part of him was curious to see if she’d go talk to Sam and how he’d react.

 

Just then, John broke away from Adrien and made his way over.   
‘I thought we were a fucked up family,' he grunted, ‘but this lot take the cake! The old coot just won’t take no for an answer. How we got ourselves into this mess, I’ll never know.’

‘We didn’t do anything, dad. It’s all that vixen’s fault. To her, it’s all some game. Why the fuck has she set her eyes on Sam?’

‘Her father threw in the ‘love at first sight’ meme but I’m guessing love is missing in all this. That’s not to say she’s not attracted to Sam, but to go to all this bother…’ John shook his head in confusion.

‘I need a drink, Dean,’ his father sighed, before making his way over to the food.

Dean took another sip of his champagne. It was prime quality. He couldn’t fault Moore over that at least.

 

. 

 

 

 

 

‘  
‘


	22. Chapter 22

Jessica Moore's Birthday Party.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.  
Dean focused his gaze once more on Jessica, watching with rising anger as she placed a hand possessively on Sam’s back. The younger man was deep in animated conversation with Lucius and a couple of other Seconds who’d come over to join them.   
Clearly, Sam hadn’t noticed her arrival. But Jessica was no coy maiden and a discreet pull on his jacket caused Sam to turn around.

‘Guys,’ she said smiling brightly at the others. ‘Can I steal Sam for a minute? I need to speak to him.’

The Seconds looked on with curiosity. Dean’s possessiveness was well known. He certainly wouldn’t be pleased with the girl’s forwardness but it was her Birthday party after all and maybe Dean was okay with it.  
The others made to step away. 

‘No, it’s fine. Whatever Miss Moore has to say, I’m sure it’s nothing you all can’t hear too,’ Sam declared, wondering what the hell she wanted.  
As he encountered Jessica’s gaze, though, he glimpsed a glitter of annoyance in her eyes but she recovered well.

‘Actually, it’s my dad who needs a word. I’m sure Sam won’t want to keep him waiting.’  
Again Sam turned to look behind him. Effectively Moore was looking their way expectantly.

 

Sam, though, felt some Spidey sense whisper that something more was going on but he couldn’t imagine what. Unsure of what to do, he searched out his brother.   
Dean was staring right at them. Somehow that quelled Sam’s preoccupations. If his brother wasn’t objecting…

He shrugged his shoulders. Moore was their host after all. Better to be polite. ‘I’ll go see what’s going on. Be right back, guys. We’ve still got a lot of catching up to do.’  
With an engaging grin, Jessica slipped her arm through Sam’s as they made their way towards her dad. 

‘Sam,’ Adrien said jovially. ‘How are you enjoying the party? ‘  
‘Fine. Just catching up with some old friends. Uh. Your daughter said you needed to talk to me.’

‘Yes, I do. Now, I’m not going to insult your intelligence, young man. I’m sure your dad told you about our conversations.’ 

He smiled at Jessica who was pressing ever closed to Sam’s side. ‘I came to your father with a proposal which would benefit us both. Uniting our companies through marriage. You see, my little girl has taken a real shine to you. I’d been hoping to announce your engagement to my daughter during this very party.'

Sam opened his mouth to object, his annoyance increasing as Jessica tightened her hold even more.

‘Let me finish,’ Adrien said, holding up a hand. ‘I haven’t had the chance to speak directly to you, Sam. I’d like to hear what you have to say. You know your life would be greatly improved if you married Jessica. You’d be a free man, no longer a bonded Second to your brother. I’d give you a role of prominence in the business. You’d be on an equal footing with Dean. I’m sure that must be tempting.’

With a twist of his body, Sam shook free from Jessica’s arm.   
‘Mr. Moore,’ he began coldly. ‘I think my dad already gave you his answer and he did that after having discussed the matter with me. While your offer is inviting and your daughter a beautiful woman, I’m not ready to enter into marriage with anyone. My grandfather Henry Winchester build our company up from scratch and we’re doing more than okay on our own.   
As for my bond with Dean, it’s really none of your business. Firsts and Seconds have been an established structure of our society for centuries and I can’t see any reason to change that. Now if that’s everything, my friends are waiting for me.’

‘You’re making a big mistake, young man, or is it that you like being a slave to your brother? Don’t think I don’t know how he uses you. Must be you enjoy being treated like a whore.’

Sam didn’t reply. He turned away, searching out his father and Dean.   
He’d had enough of the Moores for tonight. He just wanted to go home. He fingered the collar at his neck and found himself desiring to be taken by his First. Whatever sex-game Dean wanted to play, Sam was good to go.

Moore had said he was a sex-toy for his brother? Maybe he was and perhaps he hadn’t had a choice in the matter but that was his place in Society and he was fine with it.   
Better that than having Jessica Moore use him in exactly the same way, for he’d glimpsed a flicker of cruelty in her eyes. Married to her he’d be far worse off. 

He huffed at the ridiculousness of what was going on. He’d never made the slightest move towards Jessica and here he was in the middle of an annoying soap opera.

As he made his way back towards his friends, he glimpsed his father’s tall form. John was chatting with an attractive female but when he searched out Dean, he saw he was no longer standing where he’d been before. 

He did a quick survey of the room but there was no sign of his First. He made his way towards the restrooms. With all the champagne, Dean might have had to take a piss.  
Sam wanted to go home and he knew Dean would be in agreement. They’d made their appearance at the social event. Duty done.

His father must’ve had his fill too as Sam saw John coming towards him. ‘You ready to go Sam? ‘ he asked. ‘I sure am. I saw you talking to Adrien. What did he want?’

‘He repeated his bizarre offer. He actually thought I’d accept and he’d be able to announce my engagement to his daughter. Guy’s off his head.’

‘No. He’s just a doting misguided dad who wants to fulfill his only daughter’s every desire and he has the money to do it.’  
‘Yeah, well. Whatever. She can find someone else to obsess over.’

John sighed. ‘Far from me to question you, Sam but for you, it could have been a good deal. A beautiful woman, a rich father-in-law, freedom to do whatever you want…’

‘Dad, please. Don’t you start. I’ve already been given the pitch by Moore. I’m happy with things as they are. If that ever changes, it’ll be my own decision, whatever the cost.’  
John smiled. ‘ You’re really all grown up now, Sam. You’re a son to be proud of. Let’s go round up Dean and get the hell out of here.’

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

When he came to, all he saw was darkness. He tried to lift his arm but it was attached to something. Where was he ? What the fuck!

 

.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean tried to cast his befuddled senses back to the last thing he remembered---- which was sipping at a glass of bubbly while watching Jessica Moore running a possessive hand down Sam’s back.   
After that, all he could recall were fuzzy flashes of having had to race to the toilet; the need to take a piss urgent and forceful.

There must have been something in the drink, some kind of drug. It had tasted fine though, he recalled with a frown. In fact, probably the best glass of champagne he’d ever drunk.

He tugged impatiently at his bonds, wondering again what the hell was going on.  
Why would anyone kidnap him, if that’s what this was?   
Sure, the Winchesters were rich, but he couldn’t imagine someone taking him from a party with a multitude of wealthy guests milling around. Any sane criminal would’ve waited until he was on his own. 

For the first time in his young life, Dean Winchester found himself thrown off balance by what had happened.   
However hard he tried, he couldn’t come up with any logical reason why he was tied up in this place.

There was no window in the room, so he’d no way of knowing if it was night or day, nor how much time had passed. The only flicker of light came from under a door set in the opposite wall but it wasn’t strong enough to do more than illuminate a few inches of the brown-colored floor. 

He could only imagine what his dad and Sam might be thinking. They’d have been looking for him at the party.  
He was guessing they’d be as baffled and confused as he was by his disappearance.

 

A shadow passed across the filtering light beneath the door and a subdued murmuring could be heard on the other side.  
When the door opened and Dean saw the person framed there, he cursed his naivety. It hadn’t remotely crossed his mind that it could’ve been her.

‘Dean,’ Jessica grinned. ‘ How nice to have you as my guest. I hope you’ve been made comfortable.’  
‘You’re fucking kidding me? ‘ Dean spat, as angry with himself for not having sufficiently assessed the danger the Moores could’ve caused, as with her.  
‘Let me out of here. We can pretend this never happened, Jessica. Though to be honest, I’m kinda vague on exactly what HAS happened.’

‘Come now, Dean. I made you more intelligent than that. In getting you out of the way, dad and I are killing two birds with one stone. I get to have cute, docile Sammy all to myself and dad gets to dabble his fingers in the Winchester money.’ 

At the words ‘getting you out of the way’, Dean’s heart skipped a beat. As the eldest son, he was John’s heir. The Seconds didn’t get to share in the family money. Their First looked out for them, well unless they were sold off, of course. 

He gave a disparaging snort. ‘ It all seems kinda complicated. You’re willing to commit a crime just for the sake of merging two companies? ‘

‘Murder has been committed for far less,’ she laughed, ‘but don’t worry Dean. We’re not going to kill you.’ She bent forward to take the seated man’s chin between her fingers. ‘We wouldn’t want a fine body like yours to rot in some nameless grave.’

Dean jerked his head back. ‘You won’t get away with this, bitch. Dad and Sam won’t let you.’

‘You know, if you hadn’t been such a pompous, arrogant, vain dick, Dean, I might have set my eyes on you instead of Sam. We could've had a raunchy threesome with your pretty Second.’

She ruffled his hair before taking a step back. ‘Oh well, I’m sure Sam and I'll have plenty of chances to experiment nevertheless. Bye, Dean. It was nice knowing you.’

 

When the door closed on Jessica Moore, Dean was left blinking at the absurd situation he found himself in.  
He tugged at his bonds but they didn’t cede an inch. He threw back his head in anger, knocking it against the wall. 

Dean was neither timid not anxious. He was a man sure of himself and his capabilities but he’d never found himself in a situation like this. Even if he tried to block it, a little bit of fear was nudging itself into his soul.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

John and Sam were every bit as confused as Dean. The idea of someone abducting him had never crossed their mind, well not until the elder boy was nowhere to be found.

John had asked around and only Michael Hangel had remembered noticing Dean practically running toward the toilets.  
After that, nobody had set eyes on him.   
He wasn’t answering his phone and when they searched the car park, Dean’s Porsche was still there.

‘Dad?’ Sam said. ‘ What’s going on? Dean would never go off like this.’  
‘No, he wouldn’t,’ John agreed. ‘He didn’t want to come but to just disappear without telling either of us? That’s not how Dean acts.’

‘We’ve got to call the police,’ Sam declared. ‘Something’s happened to him. I can sense it.’  
John sighed. It was surely only a coincidence but since the Moores had come into their lives, shit had started to happen.

However, Adrien Moore had seemed as worried as them when Dean couldn’t be found. He’d offered all his help, sending out his servants and bodyguards to comb the grounds around the house.

At the end of the day though, the two Winchesters had given up and gone back to Dean’s house in the hope that he’d be there.

 

Ketch had been as taken aback as them when told about Dean’s disappearance but his gut murmured to him that the Moores were involved in the affair, even if John had no evidence to offer.

‘Tell me everything you saw at the party, ‘ he urged the worried Winchesters. ‘ Even the most insignificant.’  
‘Sam and I have already gone through everything, ‘ John sighed. ‘One minute Dean was there, the next, he wasn’t. His car was still in the yard.’

‘Michael saw him going towards the toilets, ‘ Sam chipped in. ‘ He did say Dean seemed to be practically rushing as if he was about to piss his pants.’

‘And that was the last time anyone saw him?’  
‘So it seems. We asked all the guests but nobody could offer anything more.’  
‘He must’ve been taken when he went to take a piss then,’ Ketch surmised.

‘You seriously think he’s been kidnapped?’ John asked, still unwilling to believe anyone would do so.  
‘The whole thing stinks,‘ Ketch scowled. ‘Call the police. I doubt Dean is in the Moores' house but at least having the cops rummage around his home will annoy the hell out of him.’

‘Maybe we should wait until morning before involving the cops,’ John said.   
He knew the story of Dean’s supposed abduction would be all over the front pages of the papers as soon as they were called in.

‘Ketch’s right, dad,’ Sam said. ‘If we’re going to get Dean back, then it’s us who have to haul ass.’

‘In the meantime, I’ll do some digging of my own,’ Ketch said.  
‘And where will you begin?’ John asked.

‘I’ve got my sources,’ Ketch grunted, tapping the side of his nose, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Sam sank onto the couch. He felt lost without Dean by his side. He looked at his father with confused eyes as John spoke with the cops. Just where was his brother, his First?


	24. Chapter 24

Dean yanked at his bonds but they’d no intention of bending to the young man’s will, remaining steadfastly tight and unyielding.

Alone in the obscurity, he once again went through all the possible reasons for what had happened.

Sure, Jessica had given him an explanation, logical in a way if you were some criminal family who didn’t shy away from kidnapping to get what you wanted, yet Dean’s gut was whispering that there was something more going on.  
What that could be, he had no idea.  
Finding himself tied up in a dark basement was incredulous enough.

He rested his head against the wall, his body still dealing with the after-effects of the drug he’d been given at the party. He might as well close his eyes and try to rest. There was nothing he could do until his captors made the next move.  
He gave one last angry tug at his bonds, only managing to break the skin on his wrists for his trouble.  
For now, the bitch and her father had the upper hand but Dean had every intention of making them pay whenever he got out of this mess.

::::::::::::::::::::::  
Police Station  
………………………..  
‘I’m Detective Henriksen. Come on through to my office.’  
‘John Winchester. This is my son Sam.’  
The men exchanged handshakes before Henriksen led them though the bustling front office into a badly-furnished room filled with outdated cabinets and a couple of well-worn chairs.

‘Take a seat, gentlemen,’ the detective said, waving the Winchesters towards the chairs. ‘Now, you phoned in saying that your son had disappeared?’

’We believe he’s been kidnapped,’ John specified. ‘There’s no way Dean would’ve gone off on his own in the middle of a party without letting one of us know.’

‘Yet, plenty of young men have been known to do just that,’ Henriksen replied with a smile, 'leaving the family completely surprised, just as I’m sure you are.’  
‘Detective,’ John grunted. ‘You can spare us the “it’s too early to say Dean’s been kidnapped" line. I’m absolutely certain someone has taken him. Sam is his Second and Dean is very attached to him. He’d never leave him without a word.’

With a sigh, Henriksen turned to his computer.  
‘Okay. Mr.Winchester. Give me the details.’

By the time John had left the police station at his back, he was more furious than Sam had ever seen him. ‘That moron hasn’t taken this seriously,’ he growled. ‘He still thinks Dean’s gone off on some drunken joyride.’

‘Well at least he’s sending a couple of men to case out Moore’s property,’ Sam sighed.

‘Fat lot of good that’ll do. I could stake a million dollars that they’ll report back with nothing.’  
‘I’m guessing our best bet’s with Ketch,’ Sam declared. ‘Dean trusts him completely and he has ‘hidden’ talents.’

‘What do you think, Sam? ‘ John asked. ‘ You got any theories?’

Sam slipped into the passenger seat of his father’s car. ‘ There’s no evidence, dad but I’m sure the Moores are involved. And I feel guilty because if I’d stayed at home being simply Dean’s Second instead of starting to work in the business, maybe none of this would have happened. I’m referring to Moore’s offer for my hand,’ he huffed. ‘It’s so ridiculous as to be suspect. ‘

‘Yeah,’ John mused. ’ I definitely agree but I’d already told Adrien that had I no intention merging with him neither through marriage nor in any other way. I wouldn’t want to have that guy as part of the company except as a client and to be honest, I wouldn’t be all that upset if he withdrew his business altogether. I can’t see him going as far as kidnapping Dean though.’

:::::

‘Hey!’ Dean yelled at the closed door. ‘This is no way to treat your guests. I need to take a piss. ‘  
For a moment there was no reply then the door creaked open.

‘You’re lucky then. You get to go before we leave.’  
Dean’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Leave? We're going on a trip to the beach?’

‘Shut your mouth, smart-ass. Or you can piss your pants.’

Dean tensed as the man bent down to untie him but just then another guard appeared in the doorway. A muscled giant of a goon.  
‘And don’t try anything!’ the first man warned. ‘You can be transported with another dose of sleepy-juice if you cause any trouble.’

Dean was pulled to his feet and his hands handcuffed together, then hustled towards the door.  
‘Take him for a piss. I’ll wait upstairs.'

The bathroom housed only a skanky toilet bowl. Dean wrinkled his nose at the smell as he went to kick the door shut.

‘Uh Uh!’ the guard said, shaking his head.  
‘I’m entitled to a little privacy,’ Dean hissed, his eyes examining the area but there was no window nor any other way out.

‘Prisoners aren’t entitled to anything. And besides, I like to watch.’

Dean struggled to open his pants with his cuffed hands while the douche looked on, a smile playing around his lips.  
‘You sure are a hot piece of ass,’ he declared, licking his lips. ‘ You and I could’ve had some real fun together if you weren’t to be shipped off unharmed.’

Without replying, Dean attended to his needs, tucked his cock back into his pants and turned around. He eyed the smirking man coldly. ‘Fuck you!’  
‘Maybe one day,’ the other replied easing back into the basement to let Dean past. ‘Now get over to the stairs. We got things to do, places to go.’

Ten minutes later, Dean found himself dumped unceremoniously in the back of a van, his wrists cuffed behind his back this time.

‘Enjoy the trip, ‘ douche number one said before slamming the doors shut and leaving him in the dark once more.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
‘You want to come back home with me?’ John asked his son. ‘Just until we get Dean back.’

‘Thanks, dad, but no. Ketch is at the house. I’ll be fine.’

‘Listen, Sam. Be careful. I’m sure it’s only Dean who’s been targeted but close the place up well before turning in tonight. I don’t want to have another son go missing.’

A part of the younger man felt confused. Dean had always been the power-house in his life. He couldn’t remember having spent as much time with his father as he had in these last forty-eight hours.  
‘I’ll be careful, dad. You don’t have to worry,’ he smiled.

‘The police have taken Dean’s car for forensics. I’ll send a car to pick you up tomorrow morning, son. I’d rather you came into work. Moping at home isn’t going to bring Dean back.’  
Sam gave his father a wry smile. ‘Yeah. Thanks, dad. I’d like that. ‘

‘Keep in touch, if anything should come up. ‘  
‘I will.’

Sam waited until John drove down the driveway and out onto the main road, then turned and made his way inside.  
He couldn’t recall having been on his own at night since he’d come of age to be sexually active with his First. He wouldn’t be sleeping up against his brother, he’d be alone in their huge bed.

Sam didn’t quite know what to make of that. He’d have to give it some thought.  
TBC


End file.
